Blast from the Past
by All That Remains
Summary: Aida fic- Aisha and Roderick meet (not at the museum), but they don’t like each other. There is now an epilogue up. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Aida. It belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice._

_Summary: Aida fic Aisha and Roderick meet (not at the museum), but they don't fall in love right away. In fact, they don't like each other. What will it take to get them to remember their past lives as Aida and Radames?_

_Genres: Romance/Drama with a hint of Humor (providing a threw a few jokes in there to make it less dramatic)_

_A/N: I know this has been done before, but screw it, I'm doing it (that sounded dirty, didn't it?)!_

* * *

Prologue 

(Radames)

_I didn't know how long it had been, but I was growing very weak. I couldn't even hold my head up. Aida was just as weak, but she had a strong spirit that helped us last, but now I didn't think I could. I slowly felt myself slipping._

No_, I thought_. I can't go. I promised Aida I wouldn't go withouther. I can't leave her._ With whatever strength I had left, I felt around in the darkness for Aida's hand. I finally found it and squeezed it as if it would keep me alive._

Your time is up_, a voice in my head said. _You have to go._ I shook my head and fought to stay awake, but I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I would find Aida even if meant being reincarnated numerous times. _

_"I love you," I whispered, using the last of my strength to raise Aida's hand to my lips. "And I _will _find you again."_

_I closed my eyes and dropped her hand. Suddenly everything went black…………._

(Aida)

_I didn't know how much time had passed, but when I'd awoken I was holding Radames's limp hand. It was heavy as lead. My heart raced as I put two of my fingers to his wrist to test his pulse. But, there was no pulse to check. Tears filled my eyes. Radames was dead. _

_"No!" I cried, using all the strength I had to shake him awake. "No! No! No! No! No!"_

_I gathered his body in my arms and sobbed. Then I sat back hard against the back wall and heard rumbling. Suddenly sand came pouring into the tomb. It filled it up quicker than the rushing of the Nile. It poured into my mouth. As I coughed the sand out of my mouth, more came in. Sand started to fill my lungs and I couldn't breath. Then everything faded to black........................._

To Be Continued………

A/N: It'll get better. And now, here's chapter 1.


	2. My Dreams Recurring

Chapter 1: My Dreams Recurring

(Roderick/Radames)

_I had dressed into my traveler's clothes when I reached the docks. My pulse was racing. I had to warn Aida about the search. When I found her, she and Mereb helping the Nubian king into the boat I had waiting for her. She saw me as soon as I arrived there._

_"Radames!" she exclaimed._

_"Aida, undo the rope!" the king urged her._

_"Forgive me, father, but I need one last moment with him," she replied, scrambling to get out of the boat._

_"Daughter!" the king called, but she didn't listen. _

Father? Daughter? _I thought. This couldn't be right. Aida wouldn't lie to me like that. She wouldn't stoop so low. But, the king wouldn't call Aida "daughter" if she weren't. I couldn't believe it. Aida tricked me. How could she?_

_"Of course," I said, as she approached me. "You're the Nubian Princess. And you had me marry Amneris just so your king could escape. What a fool I am. It was all a lie. An act. Every word. Every kiss."_

_"No!" Aida said, grabbing my hands. "But, I have made too many mistakes and too many people have suffered. I could not act selfishly now."_

_"So you lied to me?" I asked._

_"Not when I said I love you," Aida said, desperately. "Say you believe me."_

_She looked at me pleadingly. I wanted to believe her, but I didn't know if I should let myself be used like that. Unfortunately, I had no time to respond because my father appeared with a guard. He looked shocked._

_"She's alive?" He exclaimed._

_Aida and I, still hand in hand, watched as Mereb rushed forward, brandished his sword, and fought with the guard._

_"Aida, get in the boat!" the Nubian king called from the boat._

_Just then, Mereb cut down the guard. I started to panic. Someone would find us and bury us alive. I didn't care if they found me, but I didn't want them to bury Aida._

_"Get in the boat Aida!" I urged her. "This is your last chance!"_

_Aida didn't move. Instead she watched as my father drew his sword and stabbed Mereb._

_"MEREB!" Aida cried, running to his side._

_Aida wasn't getting in the boat and I knew that there was no persuading her, but I could let the Nubian king escape. I grabbed Mereb's sword and raised it high above the rope that kept the boat tied to the dock._

_"Radames, for the love of Egypt, stop them!" My father cried._

_I brought the sword down, severing the rope and the boat floated away._

_"NO!" My father cried._

_"Aidaaaaaaaaaaa!" the Nubian king called from the boat, that was now far away. I kept my eyes on the boat until it disappeared. I looked over at my father who was in sheer panic._

_"Radames, what have you done?" he asked._

_"It's all over, father," I said, calmly. "When they come for me, they'll take you, too."_

_"No," My father panicked. "They can't! Egypt needs me!"_

_"You're the one who tied our fates together," I said. "Like father, like son. I think you should run."_

_My father jumped off the dock and ran down the shore of the Nile. I knew those would be the last words I would say to him._

_"Radames," Aida said, looking down at Mereb. "He's…….."_

_She trailed off. I knew what she was trying to say. A lump rose to my throat. Mereb was dying. Mereb was not only my trusted servant, but my best friend. He had been my companion since we were both ten years old. And now he was dying. _

_"Forgive me, Princess," he said to Aida. "I failed you."_

_"No," Aida said, calmly. "Never. You, Mereb, inspired me."_

_"I wanted to go back to Nubia," Mereb said. "Aida, take me home."_

_The lump in my throat got bigger. I had kidnapped Mereb from Nubia. I kept him from his home. _I'm evil_, I thought. Aida looked at me with tears in her eyes. Mereb had passed away. _

_I moved forward and lifted Aida into my arms. Shedidn't look at me. She kept staring at Mereb's dead body.She wanted to go home, too. I could tell. I deprived her of her homeland._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered._

_Suddenly, the guards came and ripped us apart and shackled us. They took Aida in one direction and I in another. _This is it_, I thought as they took me away. _They're going to bury me alive. I deserve it. I've done everything in my life wrong, but this seems right.

_I looked behind me and saw Aida screaming and struggling to get free. It occurred to me: they were going to bury her, too. _No_, I thought. _Aida did nothing wrong. Don't let her die. Please don't let her die.

"Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around?"

I opened my eyes, my breath coming out in short puffs, and turned off the alarm on my radio clock. I would've hit the snooze button and went back to sleep, but I really hated "Build Me Up, Buttercup." Plus, I had no desire to go back to sleep and experience more of that nightmare.

I swung my legs over the bed, trudged into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, and then brushed my teeth. I lived New York City. Greenwich village to be exact. I wanted to live uptown, but I couldn't afford it. As I brushed, my mind drifted toward my dream.

I kept having dreams like that. Well, not always like that, but I always dreamt an Egyptian captain and I fell in love with a Nubian slave who apparently was a princess. It wasn't always like the one I had last night. In one, I kidnapped her and she hated me. In others we fell in love and………well, shtupted as I put it. The night before last I dreamt that we were buried alive in a tomb together. It was weird

The weirdest part was she kept calling me "Radames" and that wasn't my name. Why was she calling me that? And what was her name again? It started with an A. _Oh, well_. I shrugged. I had to go to work. I dropped my toothbrush and headed back into my room to get dressed. Why couldn't I stop shaking?

(Aisha/Aida)

_The guards forced Radames and I into a tomb and then closed us in. It was pitch black and I couldn't even see my nose in front of my face. I moved my hands along the stone walls to find Radames. For the first time in my life, I was afraid to die. _

_"It's so dark," I whimpered._

_"Give me your hand," Radames's voice said near by._

_I reached around in the dark from Radames's hand, but I couldn't see. Finally I felt his strong hand close around mine as I leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor._

_"I'm right here with you," he said._

_I slowly started to calm down. Everything would be fine. _What are you thinking? _A voice in my head shrieked. _Everything will _not _be fine! You're buried alive! You're going to die! _But, I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't alone. Radames was here with me. Somehow, that would be comforting as I was slowly deprived of life and air. _

_"There is another world waiting for us, Aida," Radames said. "I can feel it. The way I always knew there was a world beyond every bend in the Nile. Just waiting to be discovered."_

_"You will find me in that world?" I asked._

_I felt Radames's hand caress my cheek. "If I have to search a hundred lifetimes, I will find you again, Aida," he said. Then he kissed me._

_Iface clasped his hand under mine. I suddenly became drowsy and fell asleep. I didn't know how long I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I was holding Radames's limp hand. My heart raced as I put two of my fingers to his wrist to test his pulse. But, there was no pulse to check. Tears filled my eyes. Radames was dead._

_"No!" I cried out loud, shaking his body. "No! No! No! No! No!" _

_I gathered his body in my arms and sobbed. Then I fell against the back wall and heard rumbling. Suddenly sand came pouring into the tomb. It filled it up quicker than the rushing of the Nile. It poured into my mouth. As I coughed the sand out of my mouth, more came in. Sand started to fill my lungs and I couldn't breath…………._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I opened on of my eyes and stared at my radio clock and put a pillow over my head, but the alarm kept going. _All right!_ I thought, turning off the alarm. _I'm up._ I didn't realize I was shaking until I sat up.

I took a few deep breaths and then got out of bed and shakily walked to the bathroom. I lived on Central Park Drive in New York City in a small apartment with a nice view of Central Park. I loved living there. I loved the city. It was exciting.

I splashed some cold water on my face, grateful that I woke up. I didn't want to know what would happen next. The only thing I liked about that dream was the Egyptian man.

I'd been having recurring dreams about that Egyptian guy for a while now. What was his name again? Oh, well it slipped my mind. But, I wasn't exactly having those exact dreams. In one, he was my captor and I was his slave and I hated him. In another, we were in love and it went a little further than a kiss. _Actually, it went a _lot _further than a kiss_, I thought. It was like watching a TV show and being in one at the same time.

The weirdest thing was, he kept calling me Aida. That wasodd because that wasn't my name. Why was he calling me that? It was strange. When I was done brushing my teeth, I went back into my bedroom to get changed.

Even after I put some clothes on, I was still shaking. I walked out into the living room where my easel was stationed in the corner. I was an artist. I wasn't a "starving artist," though. I hadsome pictures displayedat the Museum of Modern Art and I had a few galleries in SoHo. I also went to different after-school programs and taught art classes once a week.

A lot of the paintings I kept in my apartment were the ones that I painted of images from my dream. I somehow thought that I would get some analysis of them, but no luck. Mostly, when I painted, it calmed me. So, I sat down at my easel and started yet another painting. With the first brush stroke, my shaking stopped.

To Be Continued……….

A/N: It'll get better. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	3. Nauseating Fads and Good Advice

Chapter 2: Nauseating Fads and Good Advice

(Aisha)

I was getting hungry, but once I get started on a painting, I can't stop. There was a knock on the door. When I opened it, my best friend, Murray, was standing there with coffee and a white bag.

"I'm assuming that white bag is for me," I said.

"Actually, it's not," Murray said. "It's for me. I just wanted to stop by and eat it front of you because I had a sixth sense that you were working on another painting and I knew you couldn't be torn from it."

I walked away from the door and Murray followed me, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's really in the bag?" I asked.

"Egg bagel and cream cheese," Murray said, handing me the bag. "I really did have a feeling that you wouldn't make it out of the apartment this morning."

"Bless you," I said, hugging the bag to my chest pretending it was the most important thing in the world and sitting on the couch. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks," Murray said, sitting in the chair across from me and sipping his coffee. "I already ate."

He turned to look at my half finished picture. It was of me and the Egyptian guy in the tomb we were buried in. It was yet another image from my dream.

"Have another dream about the 'sexy' Egyptian guy?" Murray asked.

I blushed. Murray knew everything about me. _Well, he should_, I thought. _He's known me since college_. He knew about my reoccurring dreams. But, it was a little embarrassing to tell him about the dream where we went all the way, so he assumed that every dream I had was about that and he made fun of me about it.

"Did you two have sex again?" Murray asked.

"Stop," I said.

"Where did you do it this time?" Murray taunted.

"I said stop," I said.

"Lying down? Standing up? Upside down? On the ground? In the guy's tent? Standing on your heads?"

"We were buried alive in a tomb."

"You did it in a tomb under ground?"

I chucked a pillow at him. "You're sick," I said.

"Okay, seriously," he said. "What happened this time?"

"We were actually dying," I said. "You actually died, too."

"That's bad."

"Tell me about it. At one point I fell back against the wall and I guess there was a hole at the top of the tomb because sand kept pouring in really fast and it went into my mouth and I couldn't breathe."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I was shaking for an hour."

"So, are you terribly traumatized?"

"No."

I'd been dwelling on these dreams for a month (that's how long I'd been having them). I was always trying to figure them out, but I couldn't.

"I need to find out what these dreams mean," I said, aloud. "They're driving me crazy."

"You need to get out of this apartment more often," Murray said.

"I do get out of the apartment," I argued.

"Food shopping or any other kind of shopping doesn't count," Murray said.

"Touché."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Murray was right. I only did leave the apartment to go shopping, but I couldn't help it.Art was my life.

"Look, Amy and I finally got reservations at the Rainbow Room tonight," Murray said.

"Cool," I said.

Amy was Murray's girlfriend and my other best friend. Of course, we weren't really friends until Murray introduced us. She and I went shopping together and she stopped by more than occasionally.

"We would like you to join us," Murray said.

"Really?" I asked. "Wouldn't you two like to eat there alone together? I mean you'd been working to get reservations for………ever."

"We got reservations for four," Murray answered.

"Four?" I repeated.

"One of Amy's friends is coming us, too," Murray said.

"Male or female?"

"Why?"

"If it's female, then you're just having a dinner with friends. If it's male, then you're setting me up."

Murray stared at his feet and clasped his hands in front of him. That was what he did when he was guilty. Which could only mean………

"You're setting me up with a guy?" I asked.

"Amy and I talked about it," Murray said. "We both agreed that you need this set up."

"I don't need a set up," I said. "I can find a guy on my own."

"You haven't been on a date in a month," he argued.

"This is not your field of argument," I said.

"Why not?"

"A woman is supposed to use that argument. Unless you're acrossdresser, gay,or a hermaphrodite, you can't use that argument."

"Fine, but Amy really wants this. You'd be doing her a big favor."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to let Amy down, but I also didn't want to say yes until I knew a little bit about the guy.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"It's her childhood friend," Murray answered. "Name's Roderick."

"That guy?" I said. "I don't want to go out with _him_."

"You've never met him," Murray argued. "You couldn't have possiblydecided that you don't like him."

"You told me he's a republican," I said. "You know I don't like to date republicans."

"You're last boyfriend was a republican," Murray said.

"That was different," I said. "Things were going great until he found out that during the president election of two thousand, I voted for Gore instead of Bush, which resulted into a huge fight and then a break up. Since then I have sworn off republicans. You and Amy of all people should know that."

"Look, he needs to get out, too," Murray said. "He's always working. When he's not working, he's either watching TV or reading or listening to music."

"So, he's a fat republican who's too involved in his work," I said.

"That's not fair," Murray said. "You're notnormally this shallow."

"I know," I said. "I just……."

_I just don't want to go_, I thought. But, I didn't have a good reason not to. I hated blind dates.

"Maybe you're dreams are telling you that you need to start dating again," Murray said.

Murray did have a point there, but I just didn't know that I wanted to do it any time soon.

"Please," Murray begged.

I sighed. "Fine," I said.

"Thanks," Murray said, walking out. "Seven o'clock."

"I'll be there," I said, pasting a fake smile on my face to look like I was excited.

As soon as Murray closed the door, I dropped my smile. I didn't want to go on a date. But, maybe I did need to go out. Besides, I was getting a little lonely. Maybe going on this date would do me some good. But, I had a feeling that something would go wrong.

(Roderick)

I walked out of my building to go to work when I bumped into my best friend, Amy, who I had been friends since we were seven.

"Coming to greet me?" she joked.

"Of course," I joked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast," Amy said, as we started walking down the street.

"Can't," I repliedd. "I have to go to work."

"You know, you've been working really hard," Amy said. "You need to get out more."

"Ah, here comes the lecture," I said, sarcastically.

"No lecture," Amy said. "However, Murray and I managed to get reservations for four at the Rainbow Room."

Murray and I used to work together (before Murray got a better job). In fact, I was the one who introduced him to Amy.

"Why four?" I asked.

Amy looked at me knowingly.

"You're setting me up?" I asked.

"It's Murray's college friend," Amy said, quickly.

"The Democrat?" I asked.

"She's really sweet," Amy said. "This is the first set up for her in a month. She's an artist. She doesn't get out much either which is the whole point of the set up."

"Okay," I said. "You're setting me up with a weird-ass, artsy Democrat who doesn't know that theres a world beyond her apartment?"

"What do you have against Democrats?" Amy asked.

"My boss is a Democrat," I answered. "I met her friends who are all Democrats. They're narrow-minded. They look down over their noses on people if they don't agree with them."

"Has it ever occurred to you that this is just your boss and her friends?" Amy asked.

"Nope, it's all Democrats," I said, stopping at a newspaper stand to buy a paper.

"Looks like you're the one being narrow-minded," Amy scoffed. "Or are you waiting for a certain woman you've been dreaming about?"

My hand froze in mid-air on the way to my wallet. She was referring to my dreams, which I'd been having for a month.

"Maybe a Nubian to be exact," she said.

"Shut up," I said, not turning around.

"Ahot, sexy,Nubian," she taunted.

"Shut up," I repeated.

"Do you have a date with her tonight?" she taunted. "Or are you just skipping to the sex?"

"Shut up about the shtupting," I said through clenched teeth as I paid the guy and walked away.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this," she said, following me. "But, just give this woman a chance. Maybe you might enjoy yourself."

I started to regret telling her about my dreams. Amy made me sound crazy, but she was right. I really was being choosy about the people I dated. Maybe I was waiting for the Nubian woman.

"Fine," I said. "I'll do it."

"Seven o'clock," Amy said, signaling a cab. "Don't be late."

"I'll try not to be," I said. "Where are you heading anyway?"

"Bloomingdale's," she answered. "Big sale. Fifty percent off."

That was typical Amy. She couldn't pass up a big sale anywhere. She loved clothes and shopping or anything having to do with that. She was an assistant buyer at Saks' fifth avenue.

"Please change your outfit before you come," she said, before getting into the cab.

I resisted the urge not to throw my newspaper at the cab. Sometimes Amy annoyed me, but she was right. I had to give people a chance. I couldn't just sit around my apartment waiting for the Nubian girl. But, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to enjoy myself tonight.

To Be Continued……………

A/N: Can you guess who Amy and Murray are reincarnated from? Well, if you don't know now, you'll never figure it out until next chapter. I know Aida and Radames wouldn't say stuff like that, but they aren't _actual_ the characters. Well, they are modern-dayversions of the characters, but I can make them up so don't flame them. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	4. I stumble at Best

Chapter 3: I Stumble at Best

(Roderick)

I sat with Murray at the Rainbow Room, tapping my glass with a spoon. I was nervous. What if I didn't like this woman? What if she was judgmental? What if she hit people when she was excited?

"Stop it," Murray said, grabbing the spoon from me. "It's annoying."

"Sorry," I said.

"You're nervous," Murray said.

"I'm not nervous," I argued. "What time is it?"

"Five after seven," Murray answered.

"They're late."

"Only by five minutes."

What happened? What if this person shot Amy on the way here? What if this girl was a crazy ax-murderer? What if……

My thoughts got cut short as a woman with ebony-colored skin walked into the restaurant. Her black hair was in tiny braids all over her head. She looked around the restaurant as if looking for someone. She was beautiful and I didn't normally say women were beautiful. But, also, she looked familiar. Had I seen her somewhere before?

Suddenly Amy walked into the room and grabbed her arm and led her over here. _That's her_, I thought. The woman looked like she was dreading this. I took a deep breath and stood up with Murray as they made their way towards us.

"Hey, Roderick," Amy said. "I'm glad you didn't come straight from the office."

"How do you know I didn't?" I asked.

_That was lame_, a voice in my head said. Amy looked at me quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" I repeated.

Amy shook her head and brought the woman forward. She wasn't smiling.

"Aisha, this is Roderick," Amy introduced us.

"Hi," I said, shaking Aisha's hand.

"Hi," she replied.

I didn't really like the way she was looking at me. It was like she was judging me and I hated when people looked at me that way. Already, I could tell that she wasn't as nice as she looked.

(Aisha)

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Isn't it?" Roderick joked.

It was all I could to not to scrunch up my face in disgust. Roderick wasn't bad-looking, though. He had a short beard with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. _Not bad,_ I thought. In fact, he looked familiar. Where had I seen him before?

But, there was something about Roderick that I didn't like. He kind of had a cocky aura hanging around him. I released his hand and sat down at the table with him, Amy, and Murray.

"So Rapunzel finally left her tower," Murray joked.

_That was lame attempt to break the tension_, I thought.

"Ha, ha," I said in monotone.

"So, Amy told me you're an artist," Rob said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Do you live in a studio apartment in the Village?" Rob asked. "I mean, do you spend all day on a painting? Do you sell your paintings on the streets? Do all your clothes have paint stains?"

_What the hell?_ I thought.

"Not all my clothes have paint stains," I said. "I take precautions with that. I don't sell my paintings on the street. I have art galleries. Yes, I spend all day on a painting, but I spend all day doing something I love."

(Roderick)

When she sounded so snobby when she said that. Maybe my questions were out of line, but she didn't have to sound stuck up.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Aisha asked.

"I work in the insurance business," I said, with a little more pride than I meant to.

"Sounds like fun," she said, sarcastically.

"It is," I said.

I was lying, but she was so critical. _Is she always like this_? I thought.

(Aisha)

Dinner was a nightmare. All night Roderick and I had been giving each other subtle insults. Every time Amy would bring up a good point about him, he would brag about it. I knew I was doing the same thing, but he did it worse.

"Would you like some desert?" the waiter asked me.

"No thank you," I said. "Just some coffee would be great."

"You sure you don't want some?" Murray asked.

"No thanks," I said. "Maybe I'll just have a bite of your cake or something."

"He _does_ have a girlfriend," Roderick said.

I snapped my head in his direction. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"The only person who should be eating his cake is him and his girlfriend," Roderick said. "If you wanted desert, you should order your own instead of eating Murray's."

That did it. I couldn't be civil anymore. I was done.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem?" I snapped.

"What?" was Roderick's reply.

"You've basically been criticizing me all night," I said, angrily. "My job, my clothes, my taste in food. You obviously have a problem with me."

"_You're _the one who's got a problem with _me_," Roderick retorted.

"I do not."

"You've been criticizing me, too."

"I have not."

"You have, too."

"Well, you started it."

"What are you, three?"

I suddenly felt verbal vomit coming out of my mouth.

"You know what?" I said. "I didn't even want to come tonight. The only reason I came was because Murray and Amy asked me to. They made you sound like a typical fatjackass. But, I was wrong."

"Really?" Roderick sneered.

"Yes," I replied. "You're a different kind of jackass. You're a wise-ass, butnot-so-repulsive-lookingjackass.You are the KING of jackasses."

"Thanks for the kind words," Roderick said, sarcastically. "You know, Murray described _you_ as a freaky, artsy, lady who didn't know there was a world outside her apartment. But you're not. You're something else."

"What am I?" I asked, snidely.

"You're a snobby, psycho, bitch," Roderick retorted.

"Well, you can kiss this psycho bitch's ass," I said, standing up.

I couldn't stay in that restaurant anymore. Not while I was breathing the same oxygen as Roderick McAsshole. I went into my purse and took out my wallet and threw a twenty-dollar bill down on the table.

"Amy, Murray," I said. "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the restaurant. I was so angry I was sure smoke was puffing out of my ears.

"Aisha!" I heard Amy behind me. "Aisha, wait!"

I walked up to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Aisha, I'm so sorry," Amy said. "I had no idea he was going to act like that."

"Is he always such an ass?" I asked.

"No!" Amy shook her head quickly. "He's never like this! He just gets a little uptight. You just have to give him another chance."

"I'm not even giving him a shoe with dog poop on it," I said, just as the elevator arrived. "That's how much I hate him."

I stepped inside with Amy on my heels.

"I know tonight was a little bad, but-" Amy started off.

"A little?" I asked. "Amy, that was the day from hell!"

"I'm sorry," Amy said.

We stood in silence.

"Murray and I thought you two would be perfect together," Amy said. "We would always talk about it. I mean, you're beautiful and he's hot. You both are good people and believe it or not, you both have a lot in common. We just thought this match-up would work and that you maybe would've gotten him out of the office."

"Well, it did," I said. "You really out did yourself. Thanks for the night."

"How many times do you want me to say 'I'm sorry?'" Amy asked. "You don't have to take this out on me. I didn't know he was going to act like this tonight."

I suddenly felt bad. It wasn't Amy or Murray's fault that Roderick was a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Amy," I said, calmly. "You're right."

"You weren't exactly friendly this evening either," Amy said.

"I know," I replied.

Finally, the elevator landed on the first floor and Amy and I walked out. I was ready to erase this night and Roderick from my memory. But, there was one thing that bothered me at the back of my mind: I had definitely seen Roderick somewhere before tonight. But, where?

(Roderick)

_Good riddance_, I thought, as Amy followed Aisha who was stalking out of the restaurant. I couldn't believe I even liked her. Yeah, she was beautiful, but she was a bitch. People like her really pissed me off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Murray asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You just started pouncing on her the minute we sat down," Murray said.

"I did not," I protested.

"'Do all your clothes have paint stains?'" Murray mimicked. "'Do you sell your paintings on the street?'"

"Hey, did you see the way she was looking at me when we were introduced?" Roderick asked.

"She was uncomfortable," Murray said.

"She was judging me."

"You've always thought everyone was judging you because your last girlfriend was too judgmental."

"That's not true. And she wasn't exactly Miss Manners towards me either."

Murray and I stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"I apologize on her behalf," Murray said. "I don't know what got into her either. She's usually nice."

"Well, maybeCoun Draculla'sillegitimatewanted me to see her fangs," I said.

"That's not fair," Murray said, just as the elevator came.

"I know," I said. "Sorry."

But, there was one thing that was bothering me. I knew Aisha from somewhere. But, where had I seen her? Did she used to work in the office? Did we go to college together? Did I pass her on the subway once? _Oh, man_, I thought. _This is going to bug me all night_.

To Be Continued………

A/N: I know they acted immature, but I wanted to make this story somewhat funny. Plus, Aida and Radames didn't exactly like each other, so I kind of wanted to echo the originalplot. Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	5. A Life of Great Potential

Chapter 4: A Life of Great Potential

(Aisha)

"Okay, guys wrap it up!" I called over the kids' chatter. "You're parents are here! I'll see you all Monday! The art show isnext week! Remember to bring your parents!"

I was teaching an after-school art class for the kids at P.S. 140and was setting up an art show a week later so the kids could show their parents their artwork. When the kids left I packed my things to leave, when I saw seven-year-old Clara Danes sitting by herself.

"Clara," I said. "What are you still doing here?"

"My mommy hasn't come yet," she answered.

I felt bad for Clara. She was always the last girl to leave. But, she was also a very cool kid. She was very mature for her age and a very talented artist. While we waited for her parents, we would play games, work on her projects some more, and sometimes just talk. She was one of my favorite students.

"I'm sure she'll be here," I said, sitting down next to her.

"I guess," Clara said, shrugging.

"You know your project is coming along great," I said.

Clara's ears finally perked up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "One of the best in the class."

"Thanks!" Clara said, breaking into a huge smile.

"You should bring your mommy to the art show next week," I said.

"Oh," Clara said, her eyes clouding. "I don't think she'll want to come."

"Why not?"

"Because she's always busy. She won't find the time."

"I'm sure she will."

At that point her mother breezed looking frazzled.

"I'm late, aren't I?" she asked.

"Just a little," I answered.

"Oh, my God," Mrs. Danes said, running over and hugging Clara. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Let's go home."

Clara nodded as they headed towards the door.

"Wait," I said.

They turned around to look at me.

"Your daughter is very talented," I said. "In fact, I'm displaying all the kids' artwork in an art show here next week if you want to come see it."

"That's great," Mrs. Danes said. "I'll see if Jerry and I can make it."

With that, she took Clara by the hand and walked out of the room. I shook my head disgustedly. Mrs. Danes was nice and all, but she didn't seem to find the time to take care of her daughter. It made me sick.

As I walked out of the building Roderick entered my thoughts. Again. He'd been in my head all day. What I couldn't figure out was why I kept thinking about him. I didn't like him at all. He was rude and conceited. But, I kept trying to figure out where I had seen him before.

_You probably passed him on the subway,_ I thought, buying a paper at the newsstand. I shook my head and headed home.

Hours later, while eating dinner and reading my paper, a very interesting story caught my eye. The Egyptian wing to the Metropolitan museum was being expanded with new artifacts and it was opening tomorrow. I loved anything Egyptian. Mythology, heritage, artwork, it all fascinated me. I was definitely going.

A few hours later, I realized that I hadn't thought about Roderick in three hours. _I guess I'm too excited about the museum_, I thought before going to bed. _But, where have I seen him before?_

(Roderick)

I was still at my desk at eleven o'clock at night. I was barely able to keep my eyes open. _I should be home watching TV or sleeping or something_, I thought. Luckily, I was finished with my work and all I had to do was drop some papers off at Mrs. Branch's, my boss's, office and then I could go home.

"Roderick," Mrs. Branch said, looking up from her work. "I was just about to leave. I had no idea you were still here."

"You told me I couldn't go home until I got the papers done," I replied. "They're done. So, _now_ can I go home? It's one o'clock in the morning."

"Actually," Mrs. Branch said, putting some keys in my hand. "You're the last one here, so I need you to lock up."

"You're the last one here, too," I protested.

"Yes," she said. "But, I have a husband and kids to go home to. As far as I know, you don't have any kids and you don't evenhave a girlfriend. Did any of that change in the past seven days?"

I didn't answer. She was right. God, I hated it when she was right. Plus, when she said things like that she made me feel like a loser. Why did she have to hit me where it hurt?

"I thought so," she said, walking out of the office. "I'll see you on Monday."

_Bite me, bitch_, I thought as she left me all alone in the office. It was like she loved torturing me. And the weirdest thing was she was married. _How can anyone marry a woman like that_? I thought. _Who would _want_ her?_

As I went home my mind wandered to Aisha. I don't know why. She hated me and she wasn't exactly my favorite person. But, I still thought she looked familiar. I knew her from somewhere. Where had I seen her before?

_Get a grip_, I thought, as I walked through the door. _You're never going to figure it out._

(Aida/Aisha)

_Radames's kisses were so intense I felt like I was drowning in them. They were spreading warmth throughout my body. When he separated his lips from mine, I shivered suddenly feeling a chill. Radames must've noticed because he asked if I was cold._

_"You could've at least kept a blanket," I scolded, playfully._

_"No, I could not," Radames said, sitting up. "Man entered this world naked, without possessions. I want to be a new man for you, Aida. Cleansed of my past sins."_

_Radames wanted to change. For me. I felt so unbelievably touched I almost cried. Suddenly, drums sounded in the distance breaking the moment._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"My armies have returned," Radames answered, getting up and putting on his shirt. "Pharaoh will expect a victory celebration. Go back to the palace. You'll be safe there."_

_He gave me a quick kiss and started to walk away, but then he turned around and walked back unclasping his necklace._

_"Wait," he said. "Take my amulet. "If anyone stops you, show them this and they'll let you pass."_

_He kissed my forehead and then walked away, leaving me in the grass. I examined the amulet. It was engraved in the eye of Horus. It was so beautiful. No words could describe the happiness I was feeling this very moment._

_"I love you," I said out loud._

_"I heard that," Radames said.._

You weren't supposed to_, I thought, feeling really embarrassed. Radames turned around and stood behind me._

_"Say it again," he said._

_"No," I said._

_"Say it again," he said, tickling me._

_"No," I said, laughing._

_"I command you."_

_"No."_

_"I command you to say it again."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I rolled over to the other side of my head trying to fall back asleep and trying to drown out the alarm. _No, alarm_, I thought. _Bad alarm_. But, I couldn't go back to sleep.

"All right," I said out loud, turning off the alarm. "I'm up."

Instead of getting up right away, I stared at the ceiling. _Why did my alarm have to go off at that exact moment? _I thought. I looked over at the other side of my bed half-expecting the Egyptian guyto be lying there next to me. _Of course he's not there, you idiot_, I thought.

I sighed, stepping on the newspaper, remembering the exhibit that I was going to see today. I suddenly grew excited and ran into the bathroom to get ready. But, as I brushed my teeth it suddenly hit me:theEgyptian guybared a very strong resemblance to Roderick. In fact, he could be Roderick's twin. _That's where I know Roderick from, _I realized. But, how could I be dreaming about him for three months, when I'd only met him two daysago?

(Radames/Roderick)

_I was talking to my soldier while Aida and the other femaleslaves were washing linen. Aida was very beautiful and it was hard not to think about her. At this point I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her. But, Aida had been staring at me all week like she knew my feelings and could use them to her advantage. Well, I was about to put her in her place. I dismissed the soldier and kneeled down next to Aida._

_"You were watching me again," I said. "All week your eyes had been on me."_

_"What do you mean?" Aida asked, nonchalantly._

_"Do you think you're going to gain your freedom, just because you've gained my attention?" I asked. "You are beautiful, but I am not easily lead."_

_"If I've looked in your direction, it was only to see if your chalice needed refilling," she answered, not taking her eyes off me._

_"I have no chalice now," I said. "And yet you're looking."_

_Aida smiled and then picked up her basket and walked away._

_"Excuse me, Captain," she said. "But, I have linen to wash."_

_"I do not excuse you," I said, following her. "Stop there."_

_She stopped and turned to look back at me, her smile was gone from her face. "You wanted something from me, Captain?" she asked._

Do I?_ I wondered. What would I want from her? She was beautiful and she shouldn't have to spend the rest of her life in slavery. I didn't want her life to be this way. _

_"Oh, yes," I said. "I want to make your life easier, Aida. Tell me how. What can I do for you?"_

_I was almost disgusted by the eagerness in my voice. I sounded like a little boy. But, Aida didn't seem to notice._

_"Help my people," she answered._

_I suddenly grew frustrated. That wasn't what I asked. I asked how I could help _her_. I wanted to help _her_. Not her people, as selfish as it sounded._

_"I want to help _you_," I said._

_"I am my people," Aida said. "And I cannot continue to live in the comfort of the palace while my countrymen are dying."_

_I suddenly felt horrible. I was responsible for the deaths of Nubian countrymen. But, there was nothing I could do about that. At least, there was nothing I _thought _I could do. _

_But, when I looked at Aida's face I was once again captivated by her beauty and uniqueness. She was different than every other girl I had known. I'd never met anyone like her. Now, all I wanted was one kiss from her. Just to know what it was like to kiss her. That's all I wanted._

_"You want my 'affection,' Captain?" Aida asked._

_Aida thought I wanted her to sleep with me? That was disgusting. I wasn't that kind of man either._

_"I can have your 'affection' right here if I commanded it," I said, sharply, but then softening my tone. "I want to know if you feel anything for me- aside from contempt."_

_I suddenly started to panic. Why did I say that? Aida would run for the hills for sure. I felt embarrassed and considered running away myself, but that would make me look like a coward._

_"I don't know," Aida said._

_"Well, let's find out," I said._

_I stepped forward and kissed her, but Mereb cut us short by his entrance. He was talking to us, but everything was suddenly a blur. The only words I heard him say were, "your betrothed," which must've meant Amneris. After he said those words, Aida picked up her basket and left._

_All I could think about was that kiss. Even though it was short, it was better than I expected it to be. But, it was unfinished and I really wanted to finish it. _I think I'm in love with her_, I thought. _But, I want her to love me, too._ I suddenly knew what I had to do to win her genuine affection. I was going to help her people._

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl."

_Two days ago they played "Build me up, buttercup," _I thought, turning off my alarm. _Today they played "Jessie's Girl." Are the DJs at that radio station trying to kill me?_

I got out of bed and then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I did that, my thoughts wandered to my dream. It was a weird dream. But, it was nice. It once again featured what's-her-face?Her name sounded a lot like Aisha's. In fact, sheeven looked her, too._She's a replica of Aisha,_ I thought. _But, I only met her two days ago and I've been having these dreams for three months_.

I shook my head and got out yesterday's paper, which I didn't have time to read. On the front page was a story about the Metropolitan Museum. The Egyptian wing was being expanded and it was opening today. I was never one for museums, but there was something I liked about Egypt. I didn't exactly know what. But, this was one museum exhibit that I wanted to see.

To Be Continued……..

A/N: I know it's bad, but bear with me. Chapter 5 is coming soon.


	6. Who'd have guessed

**A/N: I just want to set one thing straight. I HATE POLITICS! I also hate Bush, but that's beside the point. So, the fact that I made fun of Democrats does not mean I'm pro-Bush.**

**A/N #2: This isn't the same museum scene at the end of the show. I'm using that scene at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Who'd have guessed………

(Roderick)

I entered the museum around four o'clock. I was fascinated by the eye carved into the stonewall. I looked around at the weapons on display. Then I looked at the small boat.

Then I passed a mannequin of a woman dressed in something royal-looking. She looked sad. Along with looking sad, she also looked familiar. She looked like Amy. I considered tapping on the glass to see if it was, but I decided against it. It wasn't Amy and I was stupid to think so.

I looked down at the bottom of the case for the description. It said: _Amneris. Egypt's first female Pharaoh._ _Mystery,_ I thought. In the center of the room was a display of a tomb. It looked like one of the tombs from a dream I had the night before last. Most people would've forgotten dreams that they had, but this one was still so fresh in my mind...................

"_It's so dark."_

I circled around the tomb to get a good look at it. I noticed another woman looking at it. She looked like…….What was Aisha doing here? I kept walking and pretended I didn't see her.

When she went behind the tomb I snuck a look at her. There was a certain uniqueness about her. She looked so poised and majestic._Are you crazy?_ A voice in my head said. _You don't like this woman. Remember? So don't gawk at her._

My plan was to leave the museum and forget I saw her. But, that failed when I came back around the front of the tomb because I saw her and she saw me. We kept our gazes fixed on each other and stalked towards each other........

(Aisha)

The museum had the eye of Horus carved into the wall. For a while I stood keeping a transfixed gazed at the wall. Then I moved over to a mannequin of a female pharaoh. She looked exactly like Amy. _Maybe it's one of her ancestors_, I thought.

I looked at the description on the bottom. _Amneris_, it said. _Egypt's first female pharaoh_. She looked so sad. I moved on to other things in the museum

The one thing that intrigued me most was the tomb set up in the middle. It looked familiar. Like the one that the fantasy Egyptianand I were buried in my dream.

_"Give me your hand. I'm right here."_

I walked around the tomb looking at it when on the other side……….Why was Roderick here? _He's probably here to check out the exhibit,_ I thought. I decided to pretend I didn't see him. I snuck a look as he stared at the tomb.

Damn, he looked good. _Stop gaping at him, _a voice in my head said. _You don't like him. He's an ass. Remember?_ I decided to leave, when I turned the corner of the tomb and found myself locked in gaze with Rob. We kept our gaze on each other as we moved towards each other.

To Be Continued……..

* * *

**A/N: Lame, I know. The next chapter will be better (I hope).**


	7. Between the Good and Bad

Chapter 6: Between the Good and Bad

(Aisha)

"What are _you _doing here?" Roderick and I both asked in unison as we met. "I asked you first. No, _I _asked you first. Stop! No, you stop!"

I sighed. "Look, let's not reenact a scene from _Will & Grace_," I said. "I'm here for the exhibit."

"Me, too," Roderick said.

"So, you're not following me?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"No," Roderick said, sounding like he felt the same way I did. "And you're not following me?"

"No," I answered.

"Because you don't like me," Roderick said.

"Right," I said. "And you don't like me."

"Right," he said.

"And we don't want to have anything to do with each other."

"That sounds right."

"So, we can just walk around the exhibit and pretend that this train wreck didn't happen?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Good."

"Good."

I turned my back to him and looked at the model of a small ship.

"You watch _Will & Grace_?" Roderick said, materializing next to me.

"When I'm not busy," I answered.

"Me, too," Roderick said. "It's a funny show."

"Yeah, it is," I said.

I moved back over to the mannequin of Amneris. _That was a little weird_, I thought.

"So, where do you live?" Roderick asked.

"What?" I said.

"Where do you live?" Roderick repeated.

"Wait a minute," I said. "You don't like me. Why are you talking to me let alone asking me where I live?"

"Curiosity?" Roderick said.

I rolled my eyes andshook my head. He seemed like less of an ass and more like an insecure weirdo.

"I don't know why I asked, okay?" Roderick said, his voice getting edgy. "I was just trying to be nice, but you don't want that so I'll just stop talking to you."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine."

I walked back over to the tomb and looked at it for a while, but then some more verbal vomit came out.

"I live on the West side," I blurted.

Roderick turned around and walked towards me.

"Yeah?" He said. "What street?"

"Central park drive," I replied.

"Must be nice to live there," Roderick said.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

An awkward silence passed between us so I looked over at the tomb again. It looked so familiar. _I wonder…….._

"Um, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Roderick asked.

"We're in a museum," I said. "We're already taking a walk."

"I meant outside," Roderick chuckled.

"Sure," I said. "I'd been here for two hours already."

"Really?" Roderick said. "Me, too."

Things didn't seem so weird with Roderick. He actually seemed nice. It was like meeting another guy. It almost reminded me of………….

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Ikaita. It's a village near-"_

"_Near the Second Cataract. The river's an entirely different color there."_

I shook my head and walked outside with Roderick. I wasn't going to let dialogue frommy subconscious afternoon because right now I was enjoying myself. Roderick suddenly stopped at a pretzel vender.

"You want one?" he asked.

I was actually hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because I was so excited about the exhibit.

"Sure," I said, walking up to the vender. "I skipped lunch."

"Two, please," Roderick said to the vender.

"You must be very hungry," I said, getting out my wallet.

"One's for you, Blondie," Roderick said.

I almost dropped my purse into the road. Roderick was buying me a pretzel? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would spend a penny on anyone but himself. _What are you getting so shocked about?_ A voice in my head said. _He's a guy. This is what guys do. Well, nice guys at least._

"You don't have to do that," I said. "I can buy my own."

"It's the least I can do after the way I treated you the other night," Roderick said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but then I closed it. Roderick did have a point. He did owe me. He handed me the pretzel and we continued our walk.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Roderick said.

"It's okay," I said, biting into my pretzel.

"Really?"

"No, but I didn't want to seem like a bitch."

"Well, I am sorry."

"Me, too."

"What did you do?"

"I _was_ a bitch."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Done."

That felt refreshing. It was nice to have a clean slate with this guy. Especially, since he was being nice to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Roderick answered.

"Why did you call me Blondie?"

"I was referring to you as a dumb blonde."

"Oh. But, it doesn't work."

"Why?"

"First of all I'm not blonde. I have black hair."

"So?"

"Second of all it's offensive to blondes like Amy and you."

"I see what you mean. My jokes sucks, huh?"

"It has potential."

(Roderick)

Aisha and I talked for a very long time. We basically covered every topic known to man from what cliques we belonged to in high school to where we grew up to our favorite music.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Aisha asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Do you like your job?" Aisha asked.

I didn't even need to think about whether or not I wanted to answer. All the things that I wanted to say about my job came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Seriously, no," I ranted. "I hate it. I work late hours from nine to sometimes four o'clock in the morning. My boss is a sadist. She's always coming up with new ways to torture me. I never see my family anymore. I have a sister who lives across the street from me and I never see her. I can't even have my own personal life because I'm always working. Insurance wasn't even my major."

"What was your major?" Aisha asked.

"I was a music major," I answered.

"You wanted to be a singer."

"Actually, no. I wanted to be a songwriter. I'm more of a 'behind-the-scenes' kind of guy."

"So, why don't you quit your job?"

"Because even though my boss is a sadist, she pays me a huge salary. I actually have enough money to _buy _a recording studio."

"So, let me get this straight. If it came down to choosing between a huge paycheck and quitting your job to get away from your sadistic boss and have a personal life, see your family, and have a career doing something you love, you would pick the paycheck?"

"Well…….yeah."

"Oh, yeah, you really have your priorities in order."

I was taken aback. I didn't expect Aisha to respond that way. I thought she would understand.

"A songwriter doesn't earn as much money," I protested. "I need to makea living and I can't do that while being a songwriter."

"Poor baby," Aisha said. "'Oh, my life is horrible, but it's all worth sacrificing for a shit load of money and a gigantic office with it's own bathroom.'"

Aisha was going to far. She was making me sound like an egotistic jackass. She had no right to do that.

"Oh, and your life is better?" I retorted. "Staying cooped up in your apartment and only leaving to buy grocesseries and to teach a class for a bunch of kids? As far as I know, _you _don't have a personal life either."

Aisha stepped in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. The look on her face was scaring me. I thought her eyes were going to turn red and she was going to talk in a demonic voice or she would use her telekinesis to kill me like in _Carrie_.

"Maybe I don't have a personal life," she said, angrily. "But, I love painting. I'm spending my life doing something I love and I'm making a living. I'm not wasting my life doing something I hate like you."

"That's not fair!" I said.

"Oh, it's fair," she fired back. "Stay in your office. Waste your life away. Don't see your family. Fill your tub with money and sit in it naked.But, when you want to complain about your job, don't even call me because this is one person that you're not going to get any sympathy from!"

With those last words she turned on her heel and walked away.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME BITCH WHO NEEDS TO KEEP HERTRAP SHUT BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT HERGODDAMNOPINIONS!"

"BITE ME!" Aisha shouted without turning around and giving me the finger.

I angrily turned around and went home.

Who did she think she was bitching at me like that? _She _wouldn't understand. _Not everyone can do what they love_, I thought, angrily. But, her parting sentence kind of sounded like……..

"_You go too far."_

"_No! _You _go too far. If you don't like your fate, change it. You are your own master there are no shackles on you. So, don't expect any pity or understanding from this humble palace slave."_

Why the hell was I thinking about dialogue from my stupid dream? I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't want to think about Aisha either. _I guess I was right about her_, I thought. _She really is a bitch_. But, somehow in the back of my mind I kept thinking she was right.

To Be Continued……..

* * *

**A/N: It'll get better, but the chapter sucks on a count of writer's block. More soon.**


	8. Not Me

Chapter 7: Not Me

Rob

I walked around my office on Monday, taking a break from a large pile of paper work. What Aisha said about choosing this stupid office over having a life outside of work was really getting to me. The worst part was that she was right. I was wasting my life in this office.

_I'm going to give Mrs. Branch a week's notice after work_, I thought, sitting down at my desk and getting back to work. Then, as if she could here what I was thinking, Mrs. Branch walked in with a huge pile of paperwork.

"I need you to get this done," she said, gesturing to the pile. "I need all of it on my desk by three o'clock."

I looked at the clock on my desk. It was two o'clock.

"You want all of this done in an hour?" I asked.

"That's correct," Mrs. Branch answered.

_Screw a week's notice_, I thought. _I'm quitting right now_. With one swift motion, I pushed all the paperwork on to the floor.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Mrs. Branch's voice boomed throughout the office.

"Quitting!" I answered, packing up my desk. "I'm done working for you. I'll be out of here in an hour!"

I realized that I didn't have that much items to pack and that most of the things in my office belonged to the office. So, I could leave in ten minutes.

"Are you crazy?" Mrs. Branch screeched. "Sit back down and get back to work!"

"Sorry," I replied. "I don't work for you anymore so find someone else to torture, you sadistic psycho bitch."

Everyone in the hallway was watching, but I didn't care. Mrs. Branch's face turned fourteen shades of red. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and walked out of the office. The people watching walked away snickering.

As I left the office, I felt really good. I could do whatever I wanted. I wasn't going to waste my life anymore. I was free. Later on that night, Amy and I went out for pizza to celebrate.

"Wow," Amy said, when I finished telling her the story. "I can't believe you called her a sadistic bitch."

"I know," I replied. "I never would've done that a week ago."

"What brought this all on?" Amy asked.

"Well, Aisha said I was just keeping the job for the office," I said. "At first I got pissed off at her, but then I started to see what she was saying and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Amy interrupted, holding up her hand. "Aisha? When did you talk to her?"

Oops.

"We ran into each other at the Metropolitan museum," I answered. "Then we took a walk and started talking and then we got into a fight and now we dislike each other again."

"You talked?" Amy asked. "About what pray-tell?"

I didn't want to get into any details because Amy would think that we were dating when we weren't.

"Just things," I answered. "You know, how we knew you and Murray. Where we grew up. Our likes and dislikes."

"So, basically everything?"

"Basically, yes."

Amy started to smile smugly.

"What?" I asked.

"You two like each other," she said, coyly.

"No, we don't," I said.

"Yes, you do. Apparently you talked for most of the afternoon on Saturday. And you should've seen your face when her name came up."

"My face didn't do anything."

I felt my face grow warm.

"You're blushing," Amy said.

"No, I'm not," I protested.

"Yes, you are," Amy taunted. "You like her."

"No I don't," I said. "Can you drop it, please?"

"Okay, fine," Amy said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Dropped."

When I got home later, Amy's taunting voice echoed in my head. The more I thought about the more I realized she was right. I was definitely attracted to Aisha. _Why me?_ I thought.

Four Days Later…………… 

Aisha

Every Friday, Murray and I would meet for lunch to touch base, so Friday I told him all about my run-in with Roderick.

"I don't even know what word describes Roderick," I ranted. "He doesn't know what he wants. He would rather work in a big office than see his family and he acts like he's all high and mighty. It's annoying. Roderick is so………..infuriating."

Murray mumbled something that I couldn't hear, but it sound like, "Roderick, Roderick, Roderick."

"What?" I said.

"What?" Murray repeated.

"You said something," I said.

"No I didn't," Murray protested.

"Repeat please," I said.

Murray sighed. "I said, 'Roderick, Roderick, Roderick.'"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed jabbing a finger at Murray.

"I'm hungry and you're jabbing a finger in my face," Murray said, pushing my finger away. "Do you want to keep that finger or do you want to go through the rest of your life with only four?"

I put my hand down. "What's with the triple Rodericks?"

"You have not stopped talking about him since you walked in here," Murray said.

"That's not true," I protested. I talked about the exhibit."

"Which led to Roderick," Murray said. "You have a thing for this guy you supposedly hate."

"I do _not _have a thing for him," I said.

"Oh, please. If you were in the second grade, you'd be picking fights with him and throwing spitballs at him."

"That's not true. I don't have a thing for Roderick."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. End of story."

"Fine. End of story."

Finally the waitress came and brought our food. Murray had a smug expression on his face so I knew in his head he was still arguing with me.

"I don't," I said.

"Okay," Murray said. "I believe you."

When I went home, our conversation kept playing in my head. That's when I realized that I _did _have a thing for Roderick. _I don't want to have a thing for him_, I thought. Luckily, I was never going to see him again so I my thing for him would die soon.

I walked around the art show that night, admiring the kid's artwork and chatting to their parents. Most of their work was fantastic. Especially Clara's. _Speaking of which,_ I thought. _I haven't seen her all night_.

But, then I found her sitting in a chair back the wall with her legs swinging underneath her. I made a beeline over to her.

"Hey, Clara," I said.

"Hi," Clara responded.

"Is your mom here?" I asked.

"No," Clara said. "She's working."

"What about your dad?"

"He's working, too."

My heart was breaking for Clara. I could tell that she really wanted her parents to come and they couldn't take two hours out of their day just to look at their little girl's artwork.

"I'm sorry that you're here by yourself," I said.

"I'm not," Clara said. "My uncle's here."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," she answered. "He's my favorite uncle. I like him better than my parents."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. He told me to stay here until he got back."

_Well, at least _someone _cares enough about her to come tonight_, I thought.

"Do you want to meet him?" Clara asked.

"I'd be happy to," I answered.

"Good," she said. "He just walked in."

I stood up and turned around to meet Clara's uncle. When I saw him, my jaw dropped to the floor. _I must be hallucinating_, I thought. _There is no way that Roderick is Clara's uncle_.

To Be Continued…………

A/N: It'll get better. Chapter 8 is coming soon.


	9. The Moments that We Smile and Those Betw

Chapter 8: The Moments that We Smile and Those between

(Aisha)

"T-t-this is your uncle?" I stammered.

"Yup," Clara answered, jumping off the chair.

Roderick's expression was blank as he stared back at me. I couldn't tell if he was still pissed because of what I said or if he was just tired. I was at a loss for words.

"Have you seen Clara's projects yet?" I managed.

"Some of them," Roderick answered.

"Well, you should see more of it," I said. "She's a very good student. Probably the best in the class. You must be very proud of her."

"I am," Roderick said. "Thanks."

"Come on," Clara said, grabbing his hand. "I want to show you some more of my art work."

Before Roderick and I could exchange any more words, Clara pulled him away. I watched them half the night. I watched Clara pointing eagerly at the paintings and then pulling Roderick to another one when he was trying to look at the one she took him to in the first place.

_So, she does have someone_, I thought. _Roderick must have worked his work schedule around so he could be here tonight. _That was so nice of him. He actually looked like he was enjoying the art show. _I guess he wasn't as insensitive as I thought he would be_, I thought.

I stayed behind when the show was over to take the pictures off the walls so I could give them to the kids on Monday. Clara's was one of the last ones I took down. Every time I looked at one of her pictures I kept thinking of her and Roderick together. It really was a nice mental picture.

My thoughts of Roderick and Clara disappeared when I left the building. I hated walking the streets alone at night. I didn't mind if I had someone with me and I didn't mind walking alone in broad daylight. But, I was afraid to walk alone at night. I was paranoid about that sort of thing.

For some reason, I felt like someone was following me. I looked down at the ground and there was a shadow walking behind me at the same pace I was. _Get a grip_, I thought. _No one's following you._ I quickened my pace and the shadow quickened it's pace.

The faster I walked, the faster the shadow walked. I _was _being followed. I started to panic. I kept a pocketknife in my purse just in case someone tried to kill me, so I took it out. I backed up a few paces and then threw my arm around the person's neck and held the knife to their face. I couldn't see who it was, but I was still afraid.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" I screamed.

"Jesus Christ," the person said. "Are you trying to kill me?"

_Roderick_, I thought. It was definitely Roderick's voice. I released him and put the knife away.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I hate walking out here at night. It kind of freaks me out."

"Kind of?" Roderick asked.

"Okay, it scares the hell out of me," I confessed.

"No kidding," Roderick said. "I can't believe you keep a pocket knife in your purse."

"You never know what you might need it for," I said.

"Who taught you that kind of self-defense?"

"My fath-"

I quickly cut myself off. My father taught me? No. My father couldn't defend himself if his life depended on it. But, how did I know how to do that? I didn't remember taking a self-defense class either.

"I guess I just learned it from a movie," I said. There was no need to let him know that I didn't remember how I learned how to defend myself.

"You have very good observational skills," Roderick said.

"What are you doing following me anyway?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee or something," he answered.

"What about Clara?"

"She's at home with her parents."

"After I bitched at you twice now you want to have coffee with me? You sure you want to take the risk of me throwing coffee at you?"

"Why not?" Roderick replied.

"Hot coffee."

"I'll take that risk."

I smiled. No matter what I said to Murray, I did want to see him again and maybe coffee wouldn't be so bad. Besides it wasn't like we were dating. It was an innocent cup of coffee.

"Okay," I said.

(Roderick)

When Aisha finished off her drink, she tossed it over my head and into the trash bin behind me.

"Score!" she said, raising her arms in mock-victory.

I smiled. I honestly had no idea Aisha would be at that art show. I didn't know that she was Clara's favorite teacher. I was glad she was there. I was glad I ran into her again. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did want to see her again.

"Nice shot," I said.

"Thanks," Aisha replied. "So, what were you doing at the art show? I mean, I thought you'd be busy. Did you work your schedule around it?"

"I actually quit on Monday," I answered.

"Really?" Aisha's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. What you said really struck a cord with me, so I quit."

Aisha suddenly looked guilty.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel really bad about the other day," she said.

"Don't," I said.

"No, I was out of line," she said. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. It was wrong."

She said something that I couldn't hear, but it sounded like, "I'm a bitch."

"No, you're not," I said.

"Yes, I am," Aisha retorted.

"No," I said. "You were right. I really was wasting my life in that office. If you didn't say that I wouldn't be able to go to Clara's art show."

Aisha gave a little half smile while looking down at the table and then it dropped back into a frown.

"Hey," I said. "Don't make that face. It looks really bad on you."

Aisha chuckled. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I replied. "And I wasn't exactly Mr. Manners the other day either."

"You're forgiven," Aisha said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome."

Aisha looked out the window at some people walking by and once again I was captivated by how pretty she was. _Stop it_, I ordered myself as I sipped my drink.

"So," Aisha said, turning her attention back to me. "How come you were at Clara's art show instead of her parents?"

"They had to work," I said. "My sister, like me, is a workaholic. Actually, our parents were workaholics, too."

"So, it's genetic," Aisha said.

"Yeah. I guess one of us had to break the cycle, right?"

"I'm glad _you_ did."

"Me, too."

Aisha looked down at her watch.

"It's getting late," she said, getting up. "I should go home."

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" I asked.

"No thanks," she replied. "I'm fine. I'll see you around."

"Bye," I said.

Aisha waved and walked out of the coffee shop. I stayed rooted to my seat as I watched her through the window walk away. It suddenly hit me that I didn't get her number. _Why did you do that?_ A voice in my head screamed. I probably would never run into her again. The city was huge and the chances of me running into her again were slim…………

The bell jingling above the door rang and Aisha stood under it.

"On second thought," she said. "Can you?"

I nodded and stood up to walk her home. _Thank you, God_, I thought. _You wouldn't let her get away from me._

"So, what are you doing now?" Aisha asked. "I mean, now that you're out of a job, what are you doing now?"

"I basically turned my apartment into a recording studio," I answered. "Not the bedroom. Just the living room."

"Have you recorded anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, when you do, you'll have to let me listen to it some time."

"Okay."

She stopped in front of a brick building with a green awning right across the street from Central Park.

"Is this you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aisha answered.

"Wow, it's nice," I said.

"Thanks," I said.

She turned to go inside. _Wait,_ I thought. _Get her number or something._

"Hey," I said.

Aisha stopped abruptly and turned around.

"I……..um………..actually do want your, uh, input," I stammered.

"What?" Aisha looked at me quizzically.

"For my song," I said.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ I mentally screamed at myself. I was probably going to scare her off. What was wrong with me?

"Did you write a song?" Aisha asked.

"Not yet," I said, clearing my throat. "But, when I do……..you know……..I definitely, uh………..you know……………."

I was really embarrassing myself. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole so I would be buried alive. But, for some reason the thought of being buried alive scared me a little bit. Why? Why did that thought scare me so much? _Why am I thinking about that? _I thought. Aisha suddenly started laughing.

"You know," she said, taking out a piece of paper and writing something down. "When I first met you, I thought you were cocky. But, now I see how vulnerable you are."

She handed me a piece of paper. "Don't lose that," she said. "Give me a call when you have a song you want my input on."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you around."

"Okay," Aisha said, smiling. "Good night."

"Good night."

Our gaze locked for a second and then Aisha went inside her building.I turned around and walked away. I felt like skipping and acting like a total moron, but I restrained myself. I felt like I was back in high school. _I got her number!_ I thought. Maybe it would lead to something more.

The End………..

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S BAD! SHUT UP! Chapter 9 is coming soon.**


	10. Be our Inspiration

**A/N: I'm changing the dialogue just so it doesn't go into a musical number.**

**A/N #2: Just wanted to reply to some reviews.**

**jlauren1224- Yes, the dialogue from the flashback sequences are from the show.**

Jess- I'm sorry you feel that way. Please, understand that I don't write "I KNOW IT'S BAD, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER" to dig for compliments. My friend (who also writes fanfiction) told me that it keeps flamers away. But, if it bothers you that much,Iwon't do it anymore.

Chapter 9: Be Our Inspiration

One week later……….

(Roderick/Radames)

_I stood by my tent as the last Nubian took the last remaining item in my tent. As she left, she gave me a smile of thanks and I returned it. Aida and Amneris were standing next to my tent._

_"No, princess," I heard Aida say. "Please don't make me."_

_"I would never make you," Amneris replied. "But, I'm asking you as my friend."_

_Amneris turned and walked away. I quickly moved toward Aida before she could leave. She turned around and saw me standing there._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"It was nothing," I replied. "Actually, it was everything, but it doesn't matter."_

_"Captain," she said. "I just came to tell you that the princess is sorry for what she said the other night."_

So that was what Amneris wanted her to talk to me about_, I thought. Not that I cared. I didn't want Amneris. I wanted Aida. _

_"And she wants you to know that-" Aida started off._

_"Aida," I said._

_I tried to take her hand, but she quickly snatched it away. _

_"You are betrothed to my mistress!" she exclaimed._

_"It was arranged by my father," I said, smoothly. "And it will be unarranged by me."_

_"You could raid another country tomorrow and rebuild your fortune," Aida said. "Radames, you're an _Egyptian_. Nothing will ever change that."_

_I knew Aida loved me, too, but I hated the fact that she was dismissing thee idea that the two of us could be together just because we were from different countries._

_"I don't even know why you bothered to do this," Aida said._

_"Don't you?" I asked._

_We all lead such elaborate lives _

_  
Wild ambitions in our sights _

_  
How an affair of the heart survives _

_  
Days apart and hurried nights _

_  
Seems quite unbelievable to me _

_  
I don't want to live like that _

_  
Seems quite unbelievable to me _

_  
I don't want to love like that _

_  
I just want our time to be _

_Slower and gentler, wiser, free_

"When will you realize Vienna waits for you?"

I kept my eyes shut while I turned off the alarm. _At least they played Billy Joel,_ I thought, rubbing my eyes. _He's somewhat decent_. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and trudged into the bathroom and washed my face.

There was one thing that was bugging me; I was singing in my dream. Why? Why was I singing? _When did my subconscious become a freakin' musical?_ I thought. It was weird.

The odd thing was, the melody and lyrics were sticking in my head. I couldn't drown them out. Usually when someone's singing in dreams, it's blurry and you don't remember it, but it wasn't blurry to me.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I quickly got dressed and went into the living room, which I had turned into a recording studio overnight. I sat down at a desk, took out a manuscript book and began to write……………..

(Aisha/Aida)

_The Egyptian captain pulled me into his quarters and closed the door behind him. I know what he wanted from me at that moment and I suddenly grew afraid, but I didn't show it. He lifted his hand and I covered my face._

_"Don't," I said._

_"You don't want me to remove your shackles?" the captain asked._

_My first reaction was to say no. If he removed my shackles, then it would only make it easier for him to do to me what he wanted to do. But, the shackles were weighing down my wrists and I wanted nothing more than to have them removed. I raised my hands so he could remove them._

_"They'll only get in the way," he said._

_I was suddenly filled with dread. Why didn't I keep my shackles on? _When will I learn? _I thought._

_"Very impressive up there," the captain said. "I should enlist you in my army. Make you my lieutenant."_

_"Are you mocking me, captain?" I spat._

_"No, admiring you," he replied._

_The captain removed his coat and then dropped it only the floor almost as a dare._

_"Do you know what's going to happen now?" he asked._

Yes_, I replied inwardly. I wanted to scream and run on deck and jump into the Nile, but that would only show weakness, so I stood where I was and stared at the wall to show that I wasn't afraid. But,inside I was trembling._

_"You're going to scrub the filth of battle from my skin," the captain said, answering his own question._

Is he joking?_ I thought. He must've been mocking me again. The captain sat on the stool in front of me. Next to it was a basin of water and a sea sponge. Dread was suddenly replaced with relief. He really _did _want me to wash him. He didn't want my "affection" at all. I walked behind him and dipped the sea sponge into the basin._

_"It's been a long time since I felt clean," the captain said._

_The anger I had felt when we were brought on to the ship returned as soon as he said that. How could he feeling clean when he had his troops invade Nubia and captured its inhabitants? If I had done any of those things, I'd feel so filthy that not even the largest sponge in the world could wash the filth from _my _skin. _

_I angrily starting to scrub his back with the sponge, making sure that it slapped him with every stroke I made._

_"You're better with a sword than you are with a sponge," the captain remarked._

_"I wish I had a sword now," I replied, angrily._

_"There's mine," the captain said, gesturing to his sword that was on the floor a few feet away. "Help yourself."_

_I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his mockery._

_"Who taught you to use a weapon?" the captain asked._

_"My father," I replied._

_"Because he knows that Nubian men can't protect their women?"_

_I straightened, furious.Who did this man think he was saying that about Nubian men?Was he saying that it was theirfault that the women got kidnapped? It wasn't their fault that Nehebka and I and the other women went to see Egypt without them knowing. _

_"You're not finished," the captain said._

_"Yes, I am," I said, not bothering to hide the fury in my voice._

_"On your knees!" the captain commanded, rising to confront me._

_A few moments ago I would've sunk to my knees because I was afraid, but now I was too infuriated to be afraid. I didn't care what the captain did to me._

_"You enjoy living dangerous, don't you?" he sneered._

_"As much as I enjoy washing your filthy Egyptian skin," I retorted._

_I knew I'd angered the captain by insulting his nationality, but I couldn't care less. He'd insulted mine. An eye for an eye._

_"You-" he said, raising his hand to strike me._

_"No, you know nothing about me," I said, raising my hand to strike him back._

_We stared at each other as if we were daring each other to strike out. Finally, I lowered my hand and the captain mirrored this action._

_"What is your name?" he asked, softly._

_"Aida," I answered._

_"Captain, we're ready to dock!" a voice said from on deck._

_The captain took his jacket off from the floor and slipped it back on. Then he scooped up the shackles and forced me back into them. The weighing pain returned to my wrists._

_"Please, leave them off," I begged._

_"You're a slave now," the captain said harshly, but still keeping the volume of his voice down. "And if you want to survive you better remember it."_

_With those last words, the captain let his quarters leaving me alone, feeling angry and defeated._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._ I opened my eyes and turned off the alarm clock. _I guess last night was my "hate the Egyptian guy" night," _I thought. _Or Roderick_.

Every dream I had got me more and more curious and I kept reminding myself to get a dream analysis book. And yet I kept forgetting. I got dressed and sat down at my easel, hoping that painting would ease my confusion.

To Be Continued………

**A/N: Chapter 10 is coming soon.**


	11. All I've Ever Wanted

Chapter 10: All I've Ever Wanted

(Roderick)

I kept playing my newly written song over and over again. It was good, but I felt like it was missing something. Maybe I needed harmony or something. _I need coffee, _I thought. I grabbed my jacket and a piece of paper floated out of the pocket. _Aisha's number_, I thought.

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. She wanted to her one of my songs. _I could play it for her and get her opinion_, I thought. _Maybe I can ask her out to dinner, too._

I put my coat down and dialed Aisha's number. One ring………..Two rings………Three rings………..

"Hello?"

_Finally,_ I thought.

"Hey, Aisha?" I said.

"Yeah?" Aisha replied.

"H-hi, it's Roderick," I stammered.

I knew this would happen. I told Aisha to hold on and then I put the phone face down on the table and walked into my bedroom.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled.

I walked back over to the phone and picked up and heard Aisha laughing on the other line.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"No," Aisha said. "I'm watching a tapedrerun of _Saturday Night Live_."

"I don't hear your TV," I countered.

"I have it on mute."

"You do not."

"All right," Aisha said. "I heard you, but it was funny."

"I can see why," I said. "So, I finally have a song."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I'd really like your input."

"You would?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight and then come back to my place to listen to it."

There was silence on the other line so I thought she'd hung up.

"Aisha?" I prompted.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Just checking," I said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Aisha asked.

"Kind of," I said. "I think so."

"Uh-huh."

"But, it doesn't have to be a date. It could just be two friends hanging out together, listening to some music, and then one friend gets a free dinner and the other pays for it."

_You are seriously babbling_, I thought, mentally kicking myself.

"How come we can't eat after I listen to the song?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

I _really_ wasn't thinking clearly.

"All right," was the reply on the other line.

"All right, what?" I asked.

"I'd love to hear your song," Aisha replied.

"Oh, don't kid around here," I said.

"I'm not kidding," she said. "I'm curious to hear the song and I'm glad that a free meal is being thrown in."

"Okay," I said. "Um, does seven o'clock work for you?"

"Yeah," Aisha replied. "You know where I live, right?"

"Right," I answered. "So, I'll see you later."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

There was silence on the other line.

"Nah, forget it," Aisha said after a while.

"No, tell me," I said.

"You'll think it's weird," she warned me.

"That's okay," I said.

"Casual or formal?"

I chuckled. "Casual," I said.

"Good." I could visualize her smiling on the other end. "I'll see you later."

A few minutes later I was listening to the dial tone and I collapsed on the couch. _All that nervousness for nothing_, I thought. Now, I just felt tired. It was like all my energy was drained by my anxiety. It was only uphill from here and I had absolutely nothing to worry about. Except my song. What was missing from it?

Later that night, I knocked on Aisha's door. "Coming!" I heard from inside. After five minutes, the door swung open and Aisha stood in front of me.

"Hi," she said, greeting me with awarm smile.

"Hey," I answered. "Do you need a few more minutes? I can wait."

"No, I'm good," Aisha said, locking her door. "Let's go."

(Aisha)

The evening was really nice. There was no awkward conversation between Roderick and I. We talked about work and Murray and Amy and everything else going on in our lives. Finally, we left and took the subway down to the village where Roderick lived.

His apartment building was a nice eleven story building near Union Square. His apartment was turned completely into a recording studio, which was actually impressive.

"You're place is nice," I said.

"Thanks," Roderick replied.

For a second I thought that there was no song. I thought that he made it up just so he could see me again.

"So, do you want to hear it?" Roderick asked.

"Hear, what?" I asked.

"My song," he answered.

Well, that squashed any doubt that I had. I nodded and he walked over to the machinery and pushed some buttons. A beautiful piano intro filled the air followed by a male voice.

"Is this you singing?" I asked.

"No, it's Stephen Tyler," Roderick said, sarcastically.

I chuckled. "You're really good," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

As I listened to the song, I found it very familiar. I had definitely heard it before. But, I couldn't place where. I found myself humming along with it. Then it was as if a floodgate in my mind opened up and memories started pouring out like water.

_He was down on one knee,singing me as if begging me to love him. He must have been embarrassed to actually say these words. I'd never seen him so vulnerable in my life. I pulled him up so he was standingandcrumbled in his arms. Our hands wandered all over each other's bodies. My head started reeling and I couldn't think.............._

Roderick turned off the music, breaking my thoughts and the memory slipped away. He looked at me, probably wondering why I was humming.

"It's catchy," I lied so he wouldn't think I was weird.

"I think I just figured out what it needs," Roderick said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," I said.

"You think you can harmonize with some of it?" he asked.

"I……………"

He wanted me to harmonize with it? I wasn't a singer. I couldn't sing for my life.

"That's not true," he said when I told him this. "I heard you humming and you're really not that bad."

"I don't know," I said.

"Please," Roderick said. "If you really are as bad as you say you are and it ends up sounding horrible, I'll get someone else to do it."

"Gee, thanks."

"Aisha, please."

"Okay," I said, after a long pause.

Roderick pushed some buttons and then handed me apiece of paper withthe lyrics on it.

"Okay, you come in on the last chorus with my voice," he explained. "Then for the first two lines on the last voice, it's all you. On the last line you sing with my voice again and then you're done."

_Sounds simple enough_, I thought. It was actually pretty easy and harmonizing was no problem since I somewhat knew the song. When I was finished Roderick turned off the machine and smiled. _God, he's got a nice smile_, I thought.

"You're not bad at all," he said.

"Thanks," I said, feeling my face grow hot. I was sure I was blushing.

He stood up and walked towards me. I stared at the floor.

"Thanks for your help," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"So, what did you think of the song?" he asked.

"It was really good," I replied.

"Yeah?" Roderick said.

"Yeah," I answered.

I looked up at his face finding myself lost in his blue eyes. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers through mine, sending electricity all over my body. My brain suddenly melted and I couldn't think straight.

"I liked it a lot," I said, my tongue feeling thick.

"Good," Roderick said.

Roderick's face was inches away from mine. My eyes darted from his lips to his mouth. I was suddenly getting a déjà vu. He seemed so vulnerable now. He looked at me with an unspoken question in his eyes. I looked back at him with what I hoped was the answer. He slowly leaned forward, cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was warm and familiar, like he kissed me before, but he never did. I broke away, but that was only for a breath and then I captured his lips once again……………..

To Be Continued…………….

A/N: Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	12. Who'd have thought a love could be so go

Chapter 11: Who'd have thought a love could be so good?

(Aisha)

I walked out of Roderick's bedroom and found him staring intently at the stove. I smiled and tiptoed quietly behind him.

"BOO!"

Roderick jumped and turned around and looked at me. I started cracking up.

"Hell is filled with people like you," he said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry," I said, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Roderick didn't reply as he turned back to the stove.

"Are you trying to use telekinesis to light the stove on fire?" I joked.

"No," Roderick said, facing me. "I actually wanted to make you breakfast."

"Oh, that's so sweet," I said.

"But, then I remembered that I can't cook, so now I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'd make something, but I can't cook either."

"So, we starve?"

"Here's an idea. Why don't we just get some breakfast to go and then take it back to my place?"

"Okay."

I turned to get my jacket and my shoes, but Roderick turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Thanks," he said.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was talking about.

"You're welcome," I replied.

He gave me a sweet long kiss and then smiled at me. Last night had been wonderful. At that moment I realized that this wasn't high-school puppy love that was going on between us. We shared a deep connection. It was familiar, like I had experienced before, but I never actuallyhad.

Suddenly, my stomach gurgled loudly reminding me that I didn't eat breakfast yet.

"I'm really enjoying this right now," I said. "But, I'm _really _hungry."

"Me, too," Roderick said, kissing me again.

"No, really I am."

"I know. I was kidding. I'm hungry, too let's go."

I chuckled as we walked out the door. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I said, quoting _Casablanca_.

(Roderick)

"You want something to drink?" Aisha asked, when we got to her apartment. "Coffee? Orange juice?"

"Coffee's fine," I replied.

Aisha went into her kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee and I walked around the living room. In the corner was an easel set up and there was a piece of tarp on the floor that spread up to the ceiling.

There were numerous paintings around that area most of them were of a woman who looked exactly like her and a guy. There was one with two of them in what looked like a tomb together. There was another one of them kissing. On the easel was a painting of the guy dressed in Egyptian clothing and next to him was another guy dressed in today's fashion.

As I studied the painting, the guy looked really familiar. Five seconds later, I realized that they guy in the painting looked exactly like me. I looked around at the paintings. All of the guys were me and the women were Aisha.

Then another thing dawned on me: the paintings were like little scenes from my dream. I was suddenly very confused. I didn't know what I should feel. Should I have been freaked out and left? Should I have been scared?

"Coffee's done," Aisha's voice broke my thoughts.

I walked over to her little table and grabbed my bagel out of the bag. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So, I saw your pictures," I said, breaking the silence.

"Did you like them?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, they're really good," I replied.

"Thank you," Aisha replied.

"So, um, what was your inspiration for them?" I asked.

"This is going to sound crazy," Aisha said. "But, they're based on dreams that I've had."

I suddenly started choking on the piece of bagel that was in my mouth. Aisha quickly rushed over and whacked me on the back.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"I'm fine," I rasped out. "Thanks."

I cleared my throat. "So, these paintings are like little scenes from dreams that you have?"

"Yeah," Aisha said.

"Weird," I muttered under my breath.

"I know," Aisha said.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"What did you mean, then?" Aisha asked.

I didn't know how to reply. I couldn't tell her that I was having the same dream as her. She would think I was lying to impress her or that I was crazy. If I said something else she would think that _I_ thought _she_ was crazy.

"Well, you see," I said, clearing my throat. "I kind of……………You see, I…………Well, it's kind of like this………………..I um……….."

_YOU IDIOT!_ A voice in my head screamed.

"Oh, just spit it out!" Aisha said, annoyed.

"I think I have the same dreams," I finished lamely.

"You're making it up, aren't you?" She said, pointedly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's the truth!"

She stared at me for a while and I stared back aware that I wasn't blinking.

"Oh, my God," she said, softly. "You're not lying."

"No," I said, imitating her tone. "I'm not."

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can you be serious and not talk like the kid from _The Sixth Sense_?" she asked.

"Sorry," I said. "It's kind of what I do in awkward moments."

For the rest of breakfast we talked about our dreams and how weird it was that they were exactly the same. After a while, conversation shifted and we just started talking about things like TV and work and other things.

After a few hours I looked at the clock and noticed it was noon. It hit me just then that I was meeting my sister for lunch in fifteen minutes.

"Shit," I said, getting up. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"Lunch with my sister," I said. "I didn't even brush my teeth yet."

Aisha handed me and Oral B strip. I stared at it quizzically.

"It's not that hard to do," Aisha said. "It's self-explanatory on the commercial. 'Rip, zip, brush, ah.'"

I laughed at her impression of the commercial. "Thanks," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Seven o'clock?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I kissed her good-bye and went out in the hallway. When, Aisha closed the door after me, I leaned against it, not wanting to move. This was one of the longest dates I'd ever been on and it was better than I thought it would be. In fact, it was perfect despite the weird factor earlier.

"Are you still out there?" Aisha's voice on the other side of the door broke my thoughts.

"No," I said, lamely.

"You're sister's waiting," she said. "Don't want to make her mad."

I chuckled. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," I replied.

I still didn't move.

"GO ALREADY!" I hear the playful tone in her voice.

"All, right!" I said. "I'm going!"

I finally walked down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. What Aisha and I had was way past the middle school "does-she-like-me" love. It was deeper than that. It was more adult and it was alsofamiliar. I'd never experienced this with anyone and I loved it.

To Be Continued…………….

**A/N: Yeah, corny. I don't care. Chapter 12 is coming soon.**


	13. Half Ecstatic, Half Dejected

**Warning: There are many sexual references. If you find this offensive, then don't read this chapter.**

Chapter 13: Half Ecstatic, Half Dejected

Three months later………….

(Aisha/Aida)

_Mereb and I made our way down to the prison cells. I was anxious to see my father. I hoped he was all right. A guard stopped us and blocked our path. Mereb handedhim a sack of gold._

_"A word with the prisoner," Mereb said._

_"Alright, Mereb," the guard said. "But, be quick about it."_

_The guard stepped outside the prison and Mereb and I entered my father's cell. My father sat in his cell staring at the wall in front of him._

_"Father?" I said._

_My father looked at me and smiled._

_"Aida?" he said._

_He stood up and embraced me. With everything else happening around me, I'd forgotten how much I missed him._

_"I knew you would survive," Father said, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I knew that I trained my daughter well. At least, I would not allow myself to believe anything else."_

_I smiled at my father's praise. My father's praise meant everything to me because he was just the kind of person that I was hoping to be._

_"Have they mistreated you?" I asked._

_"No," Father answered, dropping his hands and his face growing solemn. "I believe they are saving that part for my execution…………..Three days from now."_

_I grew frightened. He couldn't die. Not only was he the king of Nubia, but also he was my father, the only living parent that I had. Without him what would Nubia do? Without him what would _I _do? _

_On the outside I remained strong. I didn't want my father to worry about me. I needed to show him that if he _was _excuted, that I would be strong enough to take his place._

_"It won't come to that," I said. "We'll get you out of here."_

_"In two days the daughter of Pharaoh will wed," Mereb said, stepping forward. "Most guards will be needed to control the crowds?"_

_"And who is this you Minister of War?" Father asked, turning his gaze to Mereb._

_I'd been so focused on his escape that I hadn't bothered to introduce Mereb. _I guess know is the perfect time,_ I thought. I grabbed Mereb's arm and brought him next to me._

_"This is Mereb," I said. "You remember."_

_From the look on his face, I could tell that Father did not remember, but he was trying to._

_"Henu's boy," I prompted._

_My father broke out into a smile. I knew he recognized Mereb now. After all, Henu was like a brother to him.  
_

_"Henu," Father said, reminiscing. "Your father was a great warrior. He had hopes you would grow up to be a scholar."_

_"Sire, the chief jailor will attend Amneris's wedding," Mereb said. "They've assigned a lowly guard to take his place. A man I know." _

Leave it to Mereb to put others before himself_, I thought._

_"You are suggesting that you may be able to bribe this guard?" Father asked._

_"Let's just say we've done business in the past," Mereb said._

_"That would take a lot of gold," I pointed out._

_"I have it," Mereb said. "For years I've been stealing from the palace. I thought, maybe, someday I could use it to get back to Nubia. But, if I can send my king home……….."_

_Mereb trailed off. I could tell that he wanted to send his king home, but he wanted to go as well._

_"We will all be going home soon, Mereb," Father said, placing his hand on Mereb's shoulder._

_I was overcome with happiness. I was going home to Nubia. But, along with happiness, I felt despair. If I went home to Nubia, I would leave Radames behind. How could I do that?_

_"Now, are the docks guarded?" Father asked Mereb, breaking my thoughts._

_"By the captain's soldiers," Mereb answered._

_"So the odds are slim," Father said. "Can you use a sword, boy?"_

_Terror suddenly came to Mereb's eyes. "M-me?" he stuttered. "Actually I'm better at providing encouragement from the sidelines."_

_Mereb looked so afraid like a little boy. My heart went out to him. I didn't want a fight either. _There has to be another way_, I thought. Suddenly, I remembered the amulet that Radames had given me._

_"A fight won't be necessary," I said. "They'll let us through."_

_I showed my father the amulet and Mereb gasped._

_"Captain Radames gave you that?" he asked._

_"Who is this captain?" Father asked, sharply. "An Egyptian?"_

_There was anger in my father's eyes. I'd never seen him this angry. It frightened me._

_"Yes, but he's not like the others, father," I said, quickly, hoping he would hear my side._

_"He leads Pharaoh's army," Father said, angrily. "And did he not lay waste to our country like the others?"_

_"He regrets his past," I said._

_"AIDA, DO NOT SHAME YOURSELF AND ME WITH SUCH WITLESS SENTIMENT!" Father shouted. "DO NOT TELL ME THAT THIS EGYPTIAN GRIEVES FOR THE NUBIAN MEN EXECUTED, THE WOMEN RAVAGED, AND THE CHILDREN TAKEN INTO SLAVERY!"_

_I jumped, startled. I had heard my father yell before, but he never yelled at me.I wanted to bawl my eyes out. _Don't cry, _I thought. _It will only show lack of strength.

_"Any soft look you have given this captain," my father said, lowering his voice, but not losing his anger. "Any soft word betrays the innocents who suffered at the hands of every soldier he commands. You will cut this man from your heart."_

_Cut him from my heart? I couldn't do that. I loved Radames. It wasn't just lust. He'd given me everything I ever wanted in life and now I had to give it up. But, if I didn't cut him from my heart, then I would betray my people _and _my fatherand I didn't want to be a traitor. Besides, my father had given me a command and I had to obey whether I wanted to or not._

_"Yes, father," I said._

_Father sat down in the spot he was sitting in when we first came in. I looked over at Mereb who was staring at the floor. He looked like he wished to be elsewhere. I couldn't have agreed more with him. _

_"I would not have thought it possible that these Egyptians could give me one more reason to hate them," Father said._

"Aisha, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Where was the prison cell? Where was Mereb? Where was my father? It suddenly hit me: I was in Roderick's bedroom after last night's "festivities." And it was all a dream. I looked to my right to find Roderick looking at me with a tired, but concerned look on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Roderick answered. "You were crying. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I just had a bad dream. No biggie."

"Okay," he said, settling back where he was.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I had to use the bathroom and I came back in and you were crying."

I nodded. I turned to Roderick to tell him about my dream, but I heard a light snore come from his side of the bed. Iturned back to where I was and tried to go back to sleep.Unfortunately, I couldn't shake the memory of my dream off.

It was like my subconscious was telling me give up Roderick. _It's not Roderick_, I corrected myself, mentally._He has another name that you can't remember._But, still,he looked like Roderick andI didn't want to give himup. He was the best thing that ever happened to me since Julia Roberts showed up at my art gallery and told me personally that she loved my work and wanted to buy a painting for herself.

I snuggled up next to Roderick and felt his arms encircle mine. I knew nothing could go wrong in reality, but I felt like if I didn't hold him, he would be gone.

(Radames/Roderick)

_I headed down to the war room. My father said he had to talk to me. I didn't want to hear any more plans of when I was to take the thrown of Egypt. I didn't want to be Pharaoh like most men did. I was going to tell my father about Aida and myself and unarrange the marriage that was supposed to take place tomorrow. _

_When I walked into the war room, my father was there………..with Amneris. Fury suddenly started boiling in the pit of my stomach. He had planned this. He wanted me to spend time with Amneris. He didn't want to talk to me. This was a set up._

"_I've been explaining our foreign campaigns to Amneris," my father said._

"_Really?" I kept the anger out of my voice._

"_Yes," Father replied. "Because she wants to know what's been preoccupying you lately."_

_My father's voice was neutral, but I knew he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes. Amneris stepped forward._

_"Radames, I feel like we haven't had a moment alone since you returned from Nubia," she said. "I miss you."_

_I looked at Amneris and felt horrible. Amneris was such a nice woman. She was like a sister to me. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I was treating her. But, she didn't love me the same way. She loved me the way I loved Aida. _

_I couldn't go on with the rest of my life and marry someone I didn't love. Amneris, as shallow and stupid as she was, didn't deserve it. She had a heart the size of the palace._

_"Can't we spend this afternoon together?" Amneris asked._

_"Of course," I said. "Of course we can."_

I owe you that much, _I thought._

_"But, first I'd like to have a word with my father," I said, taking a scroll from the table and handing it to her. "Here. You can read this while you wait."_

_"'Campaign at Kadesh,'" Amneris read aloud._

_"It will give us something to talk about," I said._

_"I didn't realize we were at a loss for topics," Amneris said. "But, then there's a lot of thoughts I haven't realized."_

_Amneris turned and left. I felt horrible, but it immediately went back to anger when I turned to my father._

_"That was clever of you," I spat._

_"I can't have you neglecting the girl," Father said. "Not after all the trouble I've gone through."_

_Why did my father have to make everything about himself? I was getting married for him, not me. And all he did was arrange it. He didn't even lift a finger._

_"You arranged a marriage," I countered._

_"There have been other arrangements, son," Father said, keeping his voice calm. "Things I have done on your behalf."_

_"I haven't asked you to do anything for me!" I was practicallyseething. _

_"No, you're right," Father said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because you've been too busy whiling away the hours with that slave girl."_

_Suddenly my pulse stopped. My father knew of me and Aida. He was spying on me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't believe that my father was watching every move I made._

_"Oh, your spies are good," I fumed._

_"Radames you can have your little diversion," Father said. "Just wait until your married."_

_"Like you did," I sneered._

_My father tensed up when I mentioned that, but he deserved it. Hewas saying that I should betray Amneris and use Aida as my love slave. He'd had a love slave of his own and betrayed my mother. __Every night I would hear her crying and I never figured out why, until I was older and found him with one of palace slaves._

_He assumed that I was just using Aida for my own sexual pleasure. He didn't know that I had real feelings for Aida. Not just sensual feelings, _real _affection. _He doesn't know that those kind of feelings exist_, I thought. _And he never will.

_"Your mother never had any complaints," Father said, stiffly._

_"She never had any choice," I responded, angrily._

_My father turned to me with anger blaring in his eyes. I knew I had struck a chord with him. He'd given me that look many times and I had feared him when he did, but now all I saw was an annoying petty little man with no soul._

_"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WHORE COULD COST YOU THE THROWN?" My father's bellowed, vibrating the walls of the war room._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE THROWN, FATHER!" I shouted back. "BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE!"_

_Some ministers came in, but I was too angry to tell them to leave._

_"DO YOU REALLY WAN TO THROW AWAY YOUR FUTURE?" My father yelled. "ALL FOR SOME WRETCHED SLAVE!"_

Wretched slave? _How dare he talk about Aida like that! I had to restrain myself to wrapping my fingers his neck and choking him until he could breath no more._

_"SHE HAS A NAME!" I retorted._

_"IN A FEW MONTHS YOU WON'T REMEMBER HER NAME!" My father countered._

Yes, I will,_ I thought, but replies like that would only be a sign of weakness in my father's eyes._

_"You can forget about your plans, father," I said, lowering my voice a little. But, then I raised it when I said, "THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!"_

"RODERICK, CALM DOWN!"

I woke up, around me. I was in my bedroom and the sun was just peeking through the blinds. Aisha lay next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were yelling in your sleep."

I put my hand over my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

I looked over at the clock. It six thirty in the morning.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Did I wake you?"

"I was going to get up anyway," Aisha said, getting out of bed. "I have to pick Amy up from the airport."

"She's coming home from Milan today?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aisha answered, getting dressed. "I talked to her yesterday. Her fashion show went really well."

"Good for her," I said.

"Can I use your toothbrush?" Aisha asked.

"No," I said, sarcastically. "We've been dating for three months and you can't use my toothbrush."

Aisha smiled and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile I got out of bed and tried to stop thinking about my dream. _What the hell was that all about? _I thought, throwing some sweats on. Did it mean I was taking advantage of Aisha?

I went into the bathroom and hugged Aisha from behind. She chuckled and spit her toothpaste out of her mouth in the sink.

"Lovely," I said, sarcastically.

"Thank you," Aisha responded. "Now, what's this about?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay," Aisha said, sticking the toothbrush back in her mouth.

"Do I take advantage of you?" I blurted.

Aisha spit her toothpaste out again and turned around to face me.

"Stop doing that!" I said in mock-annoyance.

"No, you don't," she said, ignoring my remark and answering the question. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"You treat me with good respect," Aisha said.

"Good," I replied.

Aisha turned around and buried her head in my shirt and I squeezed her tightly, but not too tightly so that she could still breathe. _I don't know what I'd do without you_, I thought mentally.

To Be Continued…………….

A/N: Chapter 14 is coming soon.


	14. Some Kind of Shift in a Star

Chapter 14: Some kind of Shift in A Star

Two weeks later………

(Roderick)

I had sent out some of my songs to millions of record companies. What took me by surprise was that I had already gotten a response from Wind-up Records. It said:

_We've listened to your song and we've like what we heard. We will give it to one of our artists. Also, we've enjoyed your song so much, we'd like you to sign with us full time in Los Angeles. Let us know your answer by December 15th. Our number is 310-860-3500. _

There were other things written, but I kept focusing on those sentences. They liked my songs and they were offering me a full time job! I was so excited I felt myself starting to bouncy.

I ran upstairs and picked up the phone to call Aisha, but then I stopped and something else came to mind: the job was in LA. This meant I would be leaving things behind. My friends, my family, and most importantly Aisha.

I didn't know what to do. This was a great job and it was something that I wanted to do my whole life, but everything was perfect with Aisha. It had only been three months, but things were going really great with her. She'd already given me everything I've wanted. What would I do without her?

I hung up the phone and dialed a different number. An hour later, I sat at Starbuck's when Murray walked in and sat down across from me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Murray asked.

"Wind-Up Records liked one of my songs," I said.

"That's great!" Murray exclaimed. "Congradulations!"

"And they want to sign with them full time," I continued.

"Again, that's great!" Murray said. "Looks like we're going to have two things to celebrate tonight."

Tonight was Amy's birthday and Murray was throwing a party at his place for her.

"The job is in LA," I said.

Murray was silent.

"Well?" I said, prompting him for an answer.

"Oh," Murray said, finally.

"That's all you have to say?" I said, getting a little annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" Murray asked.

"I need help!" I said, desperately. "I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, here's the situation," Murray said. "This is the job of a life time. You're never going to have this opportunity again."

"But, I'm leaving my friends and family behind," I said.

"Right. But, your family's always too busy to see each other. You, Amy, and I rarely hang out together. Even though, you've quit your job your time is mostly spent writing songs or with Aisha."

"I know."

I played with my cup thinking about this.

"This is about Aisha, isn't it?" Murray asked.

I nodded.

"There'll be other girls, Roderick," Murray said.

"Not like Aisha," I said.

"You've said this about every girlfriend you had, but you always chose work over them," Murray said.

"But, it's different with her," I protested.

"How?" Murray asked.

Aisha and I had something special and everything was familiar and exciting. We understood each other. We had a deep connection. I didn't know how to explain that to Murray, though, but he looked at me and somehow I think he understood.

"Wow," he said. "You've never had problems choosing between work and your love life. She really _is_ different, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I have two weeks to decide."

Murray sighed. "I don't know what to tell you," he said.

_Great_, I thought. _What am I going to do?_

(Aisha)

That night I with Roderick talking to some friends when Murray started clink his glass.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"I just wanted to make a toast to the birthday girl," Murray said, slinging his arm around Amy. "Amy, we've been dating for five years and it's been great. You have been the best friend and girlfriend I ever had. Without you, I wouldn't have any reason to wake up in the morning. That you so much for being born. Happy birthday."

Amy smiled and kissed Murray. Everyone awed except Roderick and I.

"That was sweet, but it made me so incredibly nauseous," Roderick said.

"He should write for a Soap Opera," I agreed.

"That's not all," Murray said, getting down on his knees and taking out a small black box. "Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy's eyes brimmed with tears as shesmiled and said yes. Murray placed the ring on her finger and everyone cheered.

"That wasn't cheesy," I said.

"No, it wasn't," Roderick said.

"See, that's how proposals should be. Short and simple."

"I know. It should actually come up if your having a normal conversation. If you have this whole monologue, then you're going to know what's going to happen."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Kind of."

"I'm going into the kitchen to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Sure. Champagne."

I nodded and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Amy came in and we shrieked and hugged.

"Hey!" I said. "Happy Birthday and congratulations! I haven't seen you all night!"

"I know," Amy said. "All these people keep approaching me I haven't had a breath of air."

"Let me see the ring," I said.

Amy held out her hand. In the middle of two small diamonds was a large sapphire.

"It's beautiful," I gushed.

"I know," Amy said.

"Oh, before I forget," I said, handing her a Tiffany's bag. "I got it off the list."

"Is the receipt in the bag?" Amy asked.

"Yes," I said.

Amy squealed and hugged me. "You're the best friend ever!"

I had to laugh.

"So, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm just getting Roderick and myself some drinks," I said, pouring some champagne into two glasses.

"How's it going between the two of you?"

"Amy, I don't want to take the attention away from you. This is _your _night. _You're _the one who's engaged."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's going pretty great."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you two were perfect for each other! Murray and I were right!"

"Yes, you were."

After a few minutes of chatting I went back out to the party where Roderick was talking with a nice looking couple. The guy had jet black hair and the woman looked like she'd stepped out of a Victoria's Secret Ad (and actually put some clothes on).

"Here's your drink," I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Roderick said. "I want you to meet some people. These are my old college friends Steven and Andrea Walker."

"Hi," I said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Andrea said. "Roderick told us so much about you."

"Yeah," Steven said. "Do you sell your paintings on the street?"

"Steven!" Andrea elbowed her husband in the stomach.

I looked at Roderick who was shooting daggers at him and then laughed.

"What?" Steven asked.

"That's actually what Roderick said when he met me," I answered. "No, I don't sell my paintings on the street. I actually have some galleries and I teach an after-school art class."

"Oh, Roderick's niece is in your class," Andrea said.

"Yes, she is," I replied. "And she's the best student in the class."

"Speaking of jobs-" Steven said.

"Don't make a dirty joke," Andrea warned.

"I'm not," Steven said. "I was just going to say that she must be excited for him about his new job."

"What new job?" I asked, looking at Roderick who looked like he didn't want to be standing there.

"The job he got withWind-up Records in LA."

"What?"

I'd felt like someone pulled a rug out from underneath me and caused me to fall. Roderick got a job in LA? Roderick was moving to LA and he didn't tell me?

"Yeah," Steven said. "Apparently, it's not definite, but he got it."

The blood started rushing to my ears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Roderick had gotten a job in LA. He was moving and he wasn't going to tell me. I needed to get out of there fast.

"You know what?" I said, handing my drink to Roderick. "It's getting late and I need to get home."

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "It was nice to meet you."

I walked to the door and ran into Amy.

"Happy birthday," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "And congratulations."

Before Amy could say anything, I was out the door and already pushed the button for the elevator. I heard Roderick calling my name, but I ignored him. The elevator was taking too long, so I ran down the stairwell with Roderick on my heels.

"Aisha!"

I didn't turn around. I just kept running down seven flights of stairs. It wasn't until we got to the lobby when he grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.

"I'm sorry," Roderick said. "I was going to tell you."

"Are you moving to LA?" I asked, angrily.

"I don't know," he said. "I might."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I figured out what I was going to do."

"What's there to figure out?"

"It's the job of a life time," Roderick said. "But, I don't know if I want to leave you."

"You're blaming this on me?"

"No! I'm not!"

I was angry and hurt. I could tell Roderick really loved this job, but I didn't want him to go to LA. Not when until recently, everything was going so great.

"I'm going home," I said, turning to leave.

"Please don't be mad at me," Roderick grabbed my arm again.

"I'm not mad," I said. "I just need some time to figure some things out."

I walked out of the building and I was sure I left him standing there in the lobby. I wasn't mad. I didn't know how I felt. But, I didn't know if things would be the same between us.

To Be Continued…………

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Chapter 15 is coming soon.**


	15. We Can Never Meet Again

Chapter 15: We Can Never Meet Again

(Aisha)

_You can do this,_ I told myself two days later. _Just pick up the phone and call him._ But, I couldn't. This pep-talk I was giving myself wasn't working.

I'd made a decision. I was breaking up with Roderick. Wind-up Records was a huge record label supporting bands like Evanescence. He obviously wanted this job and I didn't want to be the ball and chain keeping him behind.

There was the possibility of a long distance relationship, but that would never work. I'd be worrying all the time about what he'd be doing and who he'd be doing it with. Besides, we'd only been dating for three months. We haven't been dating long enough for us to test if it would work.

There was a soft knock on my door interrupting my thoughts.

"It's open," I said.

The door opened and Amy walked in.

"You want to explain what happened the other night?" she asked.

"Roderick's been offered a job in LA," I said. "And he didn't tell me."

"And?" Amy prompted, sitting on the couch next to me.

"He wants to go, but he doesn't want to leave me," I said. "So, I'm breaking up with him."

"What!?" Amy shrieked. "Why?"

"He wants this job and I don't want to hold him back," I said.

I stared down at the phone in my lap and thought about how the situation was like something off the set of _General Hospital. _I suddenly started thinking about the kind of music I would use for this particular scene.

"So, what's with the phone?" Amy asked, pointing at the portable phone sitting in my lap andbreaking my thoughts.

"I've been trying to call him, but I can't bring myself to even pick up the phone," I said.

Amy grabbed the phone out of my lap. "I think what you're doing is stupid," Amy said. "But, I don't want to sit through another moment of this Lifetime movie, so talk to him."

She dialed the number and then stuck it up to my ear. Roderick answered on the first ring.

"H-hi, Roderick," I stammered. "It's Aisha."

"Oh, good," Roderick said. "I'm really glad you called."

"Um, c-can you meet me at the coffee shop later?" I asked. "The one you took me to after the art show?"

"Sure," Roderick said. "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Why was I stupid enough to pick the place where we had our first "sort-of date?" Amy put a pillow in her lap and patted itand I put my head on it.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm your friend," Amy replied. "It's what I'm here for."

Suddenly myhead started hurting. It felt like something was pressing into my skull.

"Amy, is my head on your engagement ring?" I asked.

"Sorry," Amy apologized, quickly removed her hand from underneath my head.

(Roderick)

I sat in the coffee shop tapping a plastic spoon against my paper coffee cup. I was nervous. I didn't know if Aisha was going to break up with me or if she was going to help me with my decision. I all knew was that if she didn't get the hell down here, I was going to…………….

Before I could finish my thoughts, the bell above the door rang and Aisha walked in. I stood up so she could find me and she walked over. I leaned into kiss her, but she turned her head so that I kissed her cheek. _That's not a good sign,_ I thought.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she said.

"'Thank you for meeting with me?'" I joked. "'What is this, a job interview?'"

I gave a weak chuckle, but Aisha just gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," I said. "That's not funny."

Aisha sighed. "You obviously want this job," she said.

"Kind of," I said. "Okay, yes I do. But, I won't go."

"No," Aisha said. "If you want to go, then I don't want to hold you back."

"You could move with me," I said.

"Are you crazy?" Aisha asked. "We've only been dating for three months. Besides, I have a whole life here. I don't want to leave it behind."

"Well, then I'll visit whenever I can," I said, desperately. "We can still be together. We-"

"Roderick," Aisha said in a calm tone, interrupting me. "I don't want to have a long distance relationship. It would make me crazy and I'm sure it would make you crazy, too."

"So," I said. "You're saying we should…………."

I trailed off. I couldn't even form the words. _Don't do it_, I thought. _I don't want to break up._

"I'm so sorry," Aisha said.

And there it was. We were breaking up. I knew it was coming, but I didn't think she would actually go through with it. But, she did.

"Me, too," I said.

Aisha slowly rose from the table. She had pinched her mouth so that it formed into a thin line. I knew she was trying to keep from crying.

"Good-bye, Roderick," she said, her voice wavering.

Without another word, she turned on her heel and ran out of the coffee shop. I felt like I was in a poorly written Soap Opera and I wanted desperately for it to be over. I wanted to go after her and tell her that I didn't really want to move to LA and that I wanted to be with her. But, now it was over and I lost her.

To Be Continued………….

A/N: Chapter 16 is coming soon.


	16. The Someone You Once Loved So Long Ago S

Chapter 16: The Someone You Once Loved So Long Ago So Well

Two weeks later……………

(Roderick)

I was moving to LA in another two weeks, but I hadn't started packing. I did everything else. I rented an apartment in LA and I rented my apartment out to Murray and Amy, but I didn't start packing. I didn't want to. I hated packing. _Don't kid yourself_, I thought. _That's not the only reason you haven't started packing._

I heard the door open and closed behind me. A small flicker of hope rose in my throat. Maybe it was Aisha telling me not to go. But, I turned around and it was Amy. _Wishful thinking_, I thought, disgusted with myself.

"Aren't you leaving in two weeks?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, nothing is packed," she commented.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said, snidely. "Now can you steer the ship in the direction that would help me?"

"Whoa," Amy said. "First of all, that made no sense. Second of all, don't be such an ass to me."

I sighed. I didn't mean to be so mean to her. I'd been snippy to everyone lately. Even Clara annoyed me and she never did.

"I'm sorry," I said. "We'll start with the kitchen-ware."

I took some boxes into the kitchen with Amy on my heels and opened the drawers to reveal the silverware, which we started wrapping in bubble wrap.

"I take it you're still not over Aisha," Amy said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

_Because it's killing me just thinking about her_, I answered mentally. _I'm just too embarrassed to say it out loud_. I picked up my song book that I always kept next to me and wrote that thought down so I could use it later on in a song and then sat back down in the kitchen with Amy.

"I just don't," I answered.

"Well, you're obviously still upset," Amy commented. "Because you've never acted this way before."

"I've always been this way," I said.

"No, you haven't," Amy argued. "The other day you snapped at a waiter when she asked you if you wanted coffee with cream. You even told him to 'bring in.'"

I sighed. Amy was right. This break-up really did change the way I acted.

"Have you spoken to her?" I asked Amy.

"Aisha or the waiter?" Amy asked.

"Aisha, dumb-ass," I snapped. "I don't believe I'd call a male waiter a 'she' unless he was a drag queen or a hermaphrodite."

"Yeah, I talked to her," she replied, ignoring my rude comment.

"How is she?"

"She's okay."

"Really?"

"She misses you."

"I miss her, too."

_I miss her so much it kills_, I thought. Once again, I picked up my songbook and wrote those words down. Amy saw what I wrote and looked at me like I wasan alien.

"Do you actually feel that way?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Wow," Amy said. "You've never been like this when you broke up with _any _of your previous girlfriends. You must really care about her."

"It's more than that," I said, wrapping some more silverware. "I think I love her."

Amy looked at me wide-eyed. That was the first time I'd said that about _anyone_. I knew it and Amy knew it.

"But, it doesn't matter now," I said. "Because I lost her."

"You want to write that down in your notebook?" Amy asked.

I shook my head and went back to packing.

(Aisha)

I was painting furiously on the canvas. I'd been painting for two weeks straight except for when I was teaching my art class. I never expressed any emotion in my lifeexcept for when I was painting, which was what I was doing now. There was a knock on the door.

"Aisha, it's me," a male voice said. "Open up."

My heart suddenly rose a little bit in my throat. Was it Roderick? Was he here to tell me that he wasn't moving? But, suddenly it hit me: it wasn't Roderick. This voice was slightly higher-pitched than Roderick's.

"It's open," I said.

The door opened and Murray walked in carrying my mail

"I thought I'd pick up your mail," he said. "Since you haven't bothered to get it in the past two weeks."

"How thoughtful of you," I said, blandly, not taking my eyes of my picture.

"You got a letter from NYU," Murray said.

NYU was where wewent college.

"I got the same one, actually," he continued. "The eight-year reunion is tomorrow."

"I'm not going," I said, still not looking up.

"You have to go," Murray said. "I'm going."

"I'm busy," I said.

"Aisha, slowly put the brush down and sit down on the couch."

I looked over at Murray to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. In fact, the look he had on his face reminded me of the look my father used to give me when I was doing something wrong. I slowly put my paintbrush in the jar of brown-colored water (from paint) and sat down on the couch. Murray sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"What is with you?" he asked. "If you painted anymore, you'd get arthritis or carpo tunnel."

"I always paint," I answered.

"Not this much," he said. "This is about Roderick, isn't it?"

I grimaced. I couldn't even hear his name without getting so upset.

"This has nothing to do with him," I said.

"Then, explain the pictures," Murray said, extending his index finger at my easel.

The picture was of broken fragments of me. In the middle was my eye ten times its normal side with a tear in the corner. The pictures behind me were also of me.

In one I was in a black dress crying and sitting on a hill in the rain. Then there was one where I was wearing a white dress, but I was transparent so you could see thetrees through me. In the middle of my hollow chest was little pieces of a broken heart.

"You only paint like that when you're upset," Murray said. "This is so you don't cry or get mad."

"That's not true," I argued.

"I've known you since college," Murray said in a comforting tone. "This is what you do. You can't keep this bottled up forever."

Murray was right, but I couldn't even talk about it. It made me too upset. I was sure I would end up crying.

"Talk to me," Murray prompted.

"You can't just force me to talk," I said. "This was the best relationship I had and it's over. I need time to heal."

"Oprah, you've been dating for three months," Murray said. "It doesn't take you more than one week to get over it."

"Thiswas different," I said, softly.

Just like I predicted, tears filled my eyes. The best thing to do was to use short sentences to keep from crying.

"I miss him," I whispered. "And I think I loved him."

Murray put a pillow down in his lap (like Amy did) and I put my head down on it and all the emotion I kept bottled up inside for two weeks came pouring out and I started to cry. Murray planted a kiss on the top of my head and rubbed my back. I was so lucky I had Murray. He was like a father and a brother combined. _But, he's not Roderick_, I thought. That only made me cry harder.

To Be Continued……….

A/N: Chapter 17 is coming soon.


	17. Casting Centuries Aside

Chapter 17: Casting Centuries Aside

(Aisha)

"Aisha, is that you?" a voice screeched.

_Oh, dear God, not again_, I thought. All morning since Murray and I walked through the door, we'd been bombarded by people we used to be friends with, people we knew, and people we didn't know, but knew us. I didn't really feel likedoing this, soI'd escaped to the side of the room, but someone found me.

"Missy Peterson!" I exclaimed, trying to match her level of enthusiasm. "Oh, my God!"

We both shrieked and hugged.

"It's so good to see you!" Missy exclaimed.

"And you!" I replied, plastering a face smile on my face for the fiftieth time that day.

I was lying through my teeth. It wasn't good to see Missy Peterson at all. In college,she was the snobbiest, bitchiest, sluttiest girl in the dorm. She was a bitch to me until the month before graduation. But, still, now I had to be civil.

"So, what have you been up to?" Missy asked.

"Nothing much," I answered. "You?"

"I work for Gucci," Missy bragged. "I'm head of my own division and I have a great salary. What about you?"

"Well, I teach an after-school art class," I answered.

"That's all?" Missy wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

_Oh, no don't hold back on my account,_ I said mentally.

"No, actually," I said aloud. "I also paint. I have a few art galleries in SoHo and MOMA."

"What's MOMA?" Missy asked.

"The Museum of Modern Art," I said.

"Oh," Missy said, laughing. "I hardly know what that is. You know, working in fashion and all."

_Oh, yes fashion influences the world more than art does, which makes your job superior to mine_, I thought, bitterly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying that out loud.

"Where to you reside now?" Missy asked.

"I 'reside' on the upper west side," I replied. "What about you?"

_Like I care_, I added mentally.

"Oh, I live in a penthouse on the East Side with Vinny," Missy bragged.

"Vinny?"

"My husband, Vinny. Vinny Marshall. You remember Vinny, don't you?"

Oh, yes, I remembered Vinny. Vinny Marshall was Missy's boyfriend all through college. He was the dumbest, horniest guy on campus. Now they were married. _Those two deserve each other_, I thought.

"Oh, you're married now?" I asked, trying to sound interested when I really didn't give a Goddamn.

"Going on five years," Missy boasted, flashing her diamond ring in my face. "What about you? Are you married?"

_No, but I met the perfect guy and then two weeks ago I lost him_, I answered mentally.

"No, I'm still single," I replied.

"Oh, poor Aisha," Missy said in a sympathetic tone, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find someone before you die."

"Missy, I'm twenty-nine," I said.

"Yes, I know," Missy said. "It's a lonely age, I know. But, you'll find _someone_ before you hit forty."

This woman couldn't be any snobbier. I just needed to get away from her.

"You know what?" I said. "I think I see someone else I know. It's been great."

"Keep in touch," Missy said, as I walked away.

_Doubtful,_ I replied, mentally. I sped-walked out of the room and bumped into to someone almost spilling red wine all over my white sundress.

"Sorry," I said.

I walked out of the room and into the library next door. I never really went in the library in college and right now it looked totally deserted. I wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone right now, so I walked right in and sat down in the section labeled "mythology."

Hearing Missy brag about her husband just made me think of Roderick and how I'd lost him. I didn't exactly wanted to marry him, but if he asked me………….well it didn't matter now. He was out of my life forever.

I once again felt tears coming on. I felt like I'd opened a floodgate of emotions yesterday. I hated it. I looked up to rub my eyes to keep from crying when I saw a book sticking out on the shelf. Wanting to distract myself, I stood up and took the book from it's place.

The title read _"Elaborate Lives: The Legend of Aida"_. Aida. That was my name. Well, when I was asleep it was. Apparently this was an Egyptian legend. Curious, I sat down with the book and started reading. Everything about the legend seemed so familiar. Had I read this book before? Or had I heard the legend?

I read about Aida's lover, Radames. Radames! That was the Egyptian guy's name in my dream! _Spooky_, I thought.

I started reading about the female Pharaoh, Amneris. Amneris. That was the mannequin that was displayed in the Met. When I was at the back I read that some of the artifacts that were believed to be from the legend were actually displayed at the Met. The tomb…………..the mannequin of Amneris………………The model of the ship…….

Suddenly my cell phone rang jerking me from my thoughts.

"Where are you?" said Murray's worrisome voice.

"I'm at the library, _Dad_," I said.

"So, you ran into Missy Peterson, too?" Murray asked.

"Oh, yes," I replied.

"Do you want to ditch and catch a movie with Amy?" Murray asked.

"Actually, there's someplace I have to be," I replied.

"Where?"

"I'll give you the details later."

I put the book back on its shelf and then grabbed my coat and left. Then I got in a cab and headed towards the Metropolitan museum.

(Roderick)

I was taking my time packing without realizing it. After yesterday, all I packed was the silverware, so Amy came back to help me back. I knew Amy and Murray wouldn't move in until I was reading to leave, but I had arranged some movers to pick up my stuff and I had a flight to catch, so I really had to get going.

I started packing my books (which, I barely read) when I came across a book that I had never seen before. The title read: _"Elaborate Lives: The Legend of Aida."_ Aida. That was the name of theNubian girl I kept dreaming about (or Aisha).

I took the book of the shelf and examined it, trying to figure out where I'd gotten it. I didn't remember buying it.

"New book?" Amy asked.

"Actually, it looks pretty old," I said.

"Oh, wait a minute," Amy said. "Your weird neighbor gave you that as your housewarming gift. What was her name?……………….Oh, yeah. Mrs. Dominski."

That's when it suddenly came back to me. Mrs. Dominski was a widow who lived next to me. She always gave me weird presents on holidaysand when I moved in, she had given me this book, which was once hers.

The book looked interesting, so I sat down and started to read it.

"Hey!" Amy said, grabbing the book out of my hands. "Pack now, read later!"

"Woman, give me back my book," I snapped.

"'Woman?'" Amy repeated.

"I'm annoyed," I said. "What do you expect me to call you when I'm annoyed?"

"How about my name?" Amy replied. "And how about getting back to packing?"

"We'll do it tomorrow," I said. "I promise."

"All right," Amy shrugged and dropped the book in my lap and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow."

I gave a short little wave and then started reading the book. Everything was so familiar. It was like I already knew them, especially Amneris and Aida. Amneris……….the first female pharaoh. At the back of the book I read that some of the artifacts that were assumed to be in the legend were displayed at the Metropolitan Museum. That could only mean………..

I grabbed my coat and left and then took the bus to the Met.

To Be Continued……….

A/N: Kind of repetitive, but I didn't know what else to do. The final chapter is coming soon.


	18. Enchantment Passing Through

**A/N: I'm using bits and pieces of the actual script (which is posted online), but I DON'T OWN IT! It belongs to Tim Rice and Elton John. I BORROWED IT!**

**A/N #2: Wickedharrypotterfan- There is a book about Aida, but I don't believe that I have the correct title.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Enchantment Passing Through

(Roderick)

I didn't know why I went back to the museum. I'd seem the Egyptian exhibit before. I guess I was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together. I had the pieces. I just didn't know what the puzzle was.

The museum closed at six o'clock. I checked my watched to see how much time I had. I had an hour. _Well, this shouldn't take very long_, I thought. _And if it does, then I'll just come back tomorrow._

I looked at the mannequin of Amneris, the female Pharaoh, and then moved on to the tomb. It did look familiar. Suddenly a woman in a white sundress passed me. I stole a look at her, but suddenly my throat closed up. It was Aisha. What was she doing here? Did she know I was here?

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that now. I only had fifty-five minutes left to figure out whatever it was that I wanted to figure out and I wasn't going to waste ten more minutes on an awkward confrontation with my ex-girlfriend. But, why did she have to look so damn beautiful?

(Aisha)

Roderick was here. Why? Why when I was trying so hard to move on? I couldn't think about that now. I wanted to figure something out. I didn't know what it was, but I needed to figure it out.

I made a show of checking my watch so he wouldn't know that I saw him and then started to examine the tomb. I could feel Roderick stealing glances at me. Every once in a while I would steal glances at him and then scold myself for not concentrating. _Concentrating on what?_ I thought. _I don't even know why I'm here_.

I came to the front and stared at the tomb. There was a small little silver plaque on the front. I'd never seen it the last time I was here. It read: _This tomb was believed to be the tomb from the legend of Aida in which Aida and her lover, Radames, were buried alive_.

_Buried alive? _It sounded way too familiar. In fact, I was buried alive in my dreams with the Egyptian captain, but that didn't mean anything. I circled the tomb once more and came face to face with Roderick. Suddenly, it seemed everything in the room froze and a floodgate in the back on my mind opened and……………….

* * *

FLASHBACK

Cut to:

**THE EGYPTIAN SLAVE BARGE**

_**RADAMES**: Your country is at war and you go wandering along the Nile's edge. You must have a burning desire to see Egypt._

_**AIDA**: You took us from Nubia and now you say we belong to you._

_Cut to:_

**RADAMES'S QUARTERS**

_**RADAMES**: What is your name?_

_**AIDA**: Aida._

_Cut to:_

**THE DOCKS  
**

_**RADAMES**: You mean Pharaoh has fallen ill? Is it serious?_

_**ZOSER**: I'm afraid it is._

_Cut to:_

_**HALLWAY IN PHARAOH'S PALACE**_

_**AIDA**: You must not tell anyone who I am. From now on, I am nothing but a gift from an Egyptian captain to his Princess._

_**MEREB**: Just so you know, Amneris is more than that to Radames. She's his betrothed._

_**AIDA**: He's to be married?_

_Cut to:_

**THE BATHS**

_**AIDA**: My true talent lies with a needle. And if you will allow me, Princess, I will make you a robe in a shade closer to that of your eyes. There's a dyeing process I use that makes fabrics glow. It's a secret that was passed down by the handmaidens of Queen Neferteti. _

_**AMNERIS**_: _A slave who knows her fabrics? I'm keeping her._

_Cut to:_

_**THE BANQUET HALL** _

_**RADAMES**: Did she tell you anything about herself? Because I've never met a woman like her before._

_Cut to:_

**ALL THE EGYPTIANS (STILL IN THE BANQUET HALL)**

_**PHARAOH**: I want to see her and our nation happily settled before I leave this world. Therefore, in seven days, Radames, son of Zoser, will wed the Princess Amneris. The Son of Isis has spoken._

_Cut to:_

**_RADAMES AND ZOSER (STILL IN THE BANQUET HALL)_  
**

_**ZOSER**: I thought you loved Amneris?_

_**RADAMES**: Of course I do. We grew up together._

_**ZOSER**: Radames I've spent years working toward this day. And you are not going to ruin it - not for yourself, or me. Welcome to your new life, son._

_Cut to:_

**_RADAMES AND AIDA (STILL IN THE BANQUET HALL)  
_**

_**AIDA**: Oh, what hardships. I know - you want to go to lands where people have been living for centuries and say that you "discovered" them. But instead, you're being thrust onto the Pharaoh's throne. It is a great tragedy._

_**RADAMES**: You go too far._

_**AIDA**: No, you go too far. If you don't like your fate, change it. You are your own master there are no shackles on you. So, don't expect any pity or understanding from this humble palace slave._

_Cut to:_

**_AMNERIS'S DRESSING ROOM_**

_**AIDA**: It must be difficult._

_**AMNERIS**: Planning a wedding?_

_**AIDA**: No. Being a princess._

_**AMNERIS**: Oh, you have no idea. The responsibilities are………..overwhelming._

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA AND RADAMES (STILL IN AMNERIS'S DRESSING ROOM)_**

_**RADAMES**: I cannot take back the past, Aida. But even if I could.……..I'm not sure I want to. Aida, I-_

_**AMNERIS**: Radames! You barge into my bedchamber, waging a full-frontal attack, so to speak.…….and now you're stalling. Why?_

_Cut to: _

_**THE NUBIAN SLAVE CAMP**_

_**AIDA**: My father told me not to leave the boundaries of our village, but I could not be so constrained. I took Nehebka and the other women up the river. I had to see the countryside. And that's where the Egyptians captured us. I deserve this. And our people deserve a leader who thinks of them, not of her own selfish pleasures._

_**MEREB**: Aida, the Nubians want their Princess._

_Cut to:_

_**THE NILE'S EDGE**_

_**RADAMES**: I want to know if you feel anything for me - aside from contempt._

_**AIDA**: I don't know._

_**RADAMES**: Then, let's find out._

_(They kiss)_

_Cut to:_

_**AIDA AND NEHEBKA**_

_(Nehebka walks in carrying clothes and other items)_

_**AIDA**: Nehebka, where did you get that?_

_**NEHEBKA**: The Egyptian Captain! He's giving away everything he owns and he's giving it to us!_

_Cut to:_

_**OUTSIDE RADAMES'S TENT** _

_**AMNERIS**: You stay, Aida. Apologize for me._

_**AIDA**: Oh, no. I can't._

_**AMNERIS**: You can. You always say the right thing. I never do._

_**AIDA**: No, Princess. Please don't make me._

_**AMNERIS**: I would never make you. But, I am asking you as my friend._

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA AND RADAMES (OUTSIDE RADAMES'S TENT)_**

_**AIDA**: Radames, you're an Egyptian! Nothing will ever change that fact. I don't even know why you bothered to do this._

_**RADAMES: **Don't you?_

Cut to:

**_AIDA AND RADAMES (STILL OUTSIDE RADAMES'S TENT)_**

_(They kiss again)_

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA RADAMES AND A SOLDIER (STILL OUTSIDE RADAMES'S TENT)_**

_**RADAMES**: The king? You have taken him alive? Find out which men are responsible for this. I'll see they receive the highest honors. Tell the others I'm on my way._

_**SOLDIER**: Yes, captain._

_(He leaves)_

_**RADAMES**: Aida, our countries are at war. I can't change that._

_**AIDA**: But, he's my……..He's my king!_

_Cut to:_

**_THE PRISON_**

_**AMONASRO**: Any soft look you have given this Captain, any soft word, betrays the innocents who suffered at his hands and at the hands of every soldier he commands. You will cut this man from your heart._

_**AIDA**: Yes, father._

_Cut to:_

_**THE WAR ROOM**_

_**ZOSER**: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO THROW AWAY YOUR FUTURE? ALL FOR SOME WRETCHED SLAVE!_

_**RADAMES**: SHE HAS A NAME!_

_**ZOSER**: IN A FEW MONTHS YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO REMEMBER HER NAME!_

_**RADAMES**: You can forget about your plans father. THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!_

_Cut to:_

_**THE NUBIAN SLAVE CAMP**_

_**GUARD**: We are here for Aida. Where is she?_

_**NEHEBKA**: I am Aida!_

_(They take her away)_

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA AND MEREB (THE NUBIAN SLAVE CAMP)_**

_**AIDA**: Mereb, I do not ask you to understand. I must meet him._

_**MEREB**: No._

_**AIDA**: But I do! I have to see him!_

_MEREB: No! No! You cannot give yourself to him. The Egyptians have taken enough from us already. You are our Princess, our inspiration, our promise of a new day. _

_**AIDA**: I'm sorry Mereb_.

_Cut to:_

_**RADAMES'S GARDEN**_

_RADAMES: Go home. Leave Egypt forever._

_AIDA: What are you saying?_

_**RADAMES**: While I am taking my wedding vows, there will be a boat waiting for you at the docks to return you to Nubia. At least I will have a message of happiness knowing you are free._

_Cut to:_

_**THE BANQUET HALL**_

_**SOLDIER**: Your majesty, the Nubian king has escaped!_

_**PHARAOH**: Radames, call your men to arms!_

_**RADAMES**: Fan out across the city!_

_Cut to:_

_**THE DOCKS**_

_**RADAMES**: Of course, you're the Nubian Princess. And you had me marry Amneris just so your king could escape. What a fool I am. It was all a lie. An act. Every  
word. Every kiss._

_**AIDA**: No! But I have made too many mistakes and too many people have suffered. I could not act selfishly now._

_**RADAMES**: So, you lied to me?_

_**AIDA**: Not, when I said that I love you. Say you believe me._

_Cut to:_

_**RADAMES, ZOSER, AND AMONASRO (THE DOCKS)**_

(Radames holds his sword high above the rope tying the boat to the docks)

_**ZOSER**: Radames, for the love of Egypt, stop them!_

_(Radames cuts the rope)_

_**ZOSER**: NO!_

_**AMONASRO**: AIDA!_

_(The boat disappears)_

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA, MEREB, AND RADAMES (THE DOCKS)_**

_**MEREB**: Forgive me, Princess. I failed you._

_**AIDA**: No, never! You, Mereb, inspired me._

_**MEREB**: I wanted to go back to Nubia. Aida, take me home._

_(He dies)_

_Cut to:_

_**THE JUDGEMENT HALL **_

_**AMNERIS**: Radames, if you deny everything there is a chance. My father might spare your life._

_**RADAMES**: No._

_**AMNERIS**: LISTEN TO ME! THEY WANT TO BURY YOU ALIVE!_

_**RADAMES**: Yes. That's what we do with traitors._

_**AMNERIS**: You must say that everything is wrong and-_

_**RADAMES**: No, I can't. Aida is everything I thought I was meant to be, but her courage and her love for her people have put me to shame. Every act of my life has been wrong, except for this._

_Cut to:_

**_AIDA AND AMNERIS (THE JUDGEMENT HALL)_**

_**AIDA**: Amneris, you must believe me. I am to blame for what has happened. Not Radames. Please, let him live. Amneris let him live._

_**AMNERIS**: I can't._

_**AIDA**: Yes, you can. You love him. Don't you love him?_

_Cut to:_

**_STILL THE JUDGEMENT HALL_**

_**AMNERIS**: For their crimes, the traitors will be buried beneath the sands of Egypt, in one tomb……....together. The Daughter of Isis has spoken._

_Cut to:_

_**THE INTERIOR OF THE TOMB**_

_**RADAMES**: There is another world waiting for us, Aida. I can feel it. The way I always knew there was a world beyond every bend in the Nile. Just waiting to be discovered._

_**AIDA**: You will find me in that world?_

_**RADAMES**: If I have to search for a hundred lifetimes, I will find you again, Aida._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

(Roderick)

_Oh my, God_, was all I could think about after that whirlwind of flashbacks. All of that really happened.I was Radamesand Aisha was Aida. It took me a while to realize that I was still staring at her. She looked just as freaked out and confused as I was. I slowly started to walk towards her. When we met, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the museum guard said, loudly. "The museum will close in ten minutes!"

I exhaled and closed my mouth. Aisha and I obviously had a lot to talk about, but we couldn't cover it all in ten minutes.

"Meet me outside," I said.

Aisha nodded and I got my coat from the coatroom and waited for her outside. Five minutes later, she materialized in front of me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Behind her, people were pouring out of the museum. I didn't want to do this here, above all the noise. Besides, it was so loud that we would practically shout at each other.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the park.

"I thought you had to talk to me," Aisha protested.

"I do," I said. "I just want to go someplace less public."

"And Central Park is more private?"

"It's dark. Except forcereal killers and rapists,there are less people in the park now."

"Oh, gee, that makes me feel so safe."

I ignored the sarcasm in her voice and took her by the Alice in Wonderland statue, which was practically deserted now.

"Okay," I said. "Back at the museum did you-"

"You mean back at the tomb?" Aisha asked. "When we…………"

Aisha trailed off. She remembered everything, too……………Amneris…………Mereb……………..Her father………………_My _father……………….I stepped closer to her and grabbed both her hands. There was one thing I needed to do just to be sure.

"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us," I sang in a voice I hardly recognized.

"And no horizon we shall not pursue," she sang back to me.

After she'd sung that line her face suddenly read an expression that seemed to say, "where the hell did that come from?" The look on her face was funny, but for some reason I couldn't laugh.

"We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us," we sang in unison. "And I will put my faith and trust in you."

(Aisha)

"I remember," I whispered.

It all came back to me in the museum and now. It wasn't just a legend. It was real. It all happened. That's why I kept having these dreams. It was my subconscious's way of reminding me of the past.

But, there was still something that was nagging in the back of my head: he was leaving for California.

"What about LA?" I asked.

"I don't want to go," Roderick said. "So, I'm not going."

"You're sure this is what you want?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I've lost you twice now. I don't want to lose you again and I think it's more important than a stupid job."

It took me a while to register what he meant by "twice." The first time was in the tomb and the second time was two weeks ago. But, after I over-analyzed that, Iwas overjoyed. Roderick was staying and we could still be together.

"I love you," Roderick said.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"I believe that's the first time we said that," he said.

"No, it isn't," I said.

"It is in this lifetime."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. I'm just not thinking clearly right now."

Roderick chuckled and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waste to deepen the kiss. The connection and the familiar warmth were back and I didn't want to lose it this time.

When we broke away, Roderick kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled and put my chin on his shoulder and kept my arms around his neck. When didn't move for a while. We just stood there in the park with our arms around each other. After a while, Roderick pressed is mouth to my ear.

"I told you I would find you," he whispered.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I'm not good at coming up with endings, so deal. Sorry, I'm a little agitated today. I hope you enjoyed the story and the bits and pieces that I _BORROWED_ from the libretto.**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: I left myself hanging. I had to write an epilogue.**

* * *

Epilogue

Three years later………..

(Roderick)

I stood up and clinked by glass, ready to make my toast.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" I shouted above the noise. "Attention please! This is a very serious moment!"

Everyone quieted down and I sighed dramatically.

"Okay," I said. "A man walks into a bar and…."

Everyone started laughing, so I trailed off. Aisha mock-kicked me in the butt.

"All right, I'm serious now," I said as the laughter died down. "But, the next part is very cheesy so I hope you all brought barf bags."

Everyone laughed again.

"Four years ago, Amy wanted to get me out of my office," I started off. "I was always working and since my last girlfriend, except this girl I was dreaming about."

I knew I was going to get into the details about my past life, so bit my tongue. _Too much information_, I thought. I didn't want anyone to think we're crazy.

"Anyways," I said. "Amy set us up and we hated each other. But, then we realized we had a lot more in common than we thought. In fact, look where we are now."

I turned towards Aisha.

"Aisha," I said. "The girl I've been dreaming about four years ago was you. It's always been you. I'm glad we've made it this far and I'm doubly glad that you married me. I love you very much and I always will."

A chorus of "awes" sounded throughout the room and Aisha stood up with tears in her eyes and kissed me.

"I'm not done, yet," I said through clenched teeth.

Aisha chuckled and sat down.

"So, here's to my wife," I said, raising my glass. "If she makes it through the night, I'll keep her."

Everyone laughed, including Aisha, and clinked glasses. Finally, Aisha stood up almost tripping over her veil.

"My turn!" Aisha said.

Everyone booed.

"Oh, you can sit through his, but not mine?" Aisha said.

This made everyone laugh.

"This'll be very short," she said. "To my Roderick, my better half. I've never found a more perfect man to spend the rest of my life with."

There were more "awes." I felt tears coming to my eyes. I hid my face so no one would see.

"Oh, and everyone," Aisha said. "Roderick's about to cry."

I felt all heads turn in my direction.

"Am not," I said, feeling my voice breaking.

Aisha laughed pulled me out of my seat and kissed me again.

(Aisha)

Roderick and I finished our first dance as husband and wife when he cocked his head towards the exit. I hiked up the front of my white dress and followed him towards the Egyptian exhibit. We had our wedding in the Metropolitan museum near the fountain.

"Roderick, don't walk so fast!" I whined. "I'm in heels!"

"Take the heels off," Roderick replied.

"I don't want to take the heels off," I protested.

"Aisha, behave or you'll get no cake," Roderick joked.

We finally stopped at the tomb and I couldn't be more confused in my life.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I don't believe you remember this place," Roderick said, pointing to the tomb.

"Yes, I do," I said.

I shuddered thinking about it. Starving to death………………struggling to breath………………holding Rorderick/Radames's body in my arms……………

"I don't want to think about it," I said. "Bad memories."

"I understand," Roderick said, taking out a little box. "Maybe this'll bring back better memories."

My breath caught in my throat when I saw what was in the box. It was my amulet. It wasn't just a copy. It was _the_ amulet.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I found it on ebay," Roderick answered.

"How did this get on ebay?" I asked.

"I was just surfing and this guy had a picture of it and I recognized it. I had it before you did, you know."

Speechless, I ran my fingers over the amulet examining its familiar beauty. It felt good to have it again. I figured it would be buried deep beneath the sands in Egypt or still in the tomb or even on display here. But, no. I was holding it.

"Thank you," I said, softly. "I wish I had something to give you in return."

"Just spending the rest of my life was all I wanted," Roderick said. "Back then and now."

I felt like I was going to cry. "Damnit, Roderick," I said. "How do you do it?"

Roderick chuckled and kissed me. We stood in front of the tomb, holding each other.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you, too," Roderick replied.

The End

* * *

**A/N: GAH! IT NEVER COMES OUT THE WAY I WANT IT! Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it. If you all like the song, "Broken" as much as you like Aida, you should check out my fanfic "Broken." It's a little sad, but I love the song, so if you at least want to "read" the song, be my guest. Until then, adios.**


End file.
